


A Servant must love his Master

by kao_nyh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, they are no brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kao_nyh/pseuds/kao_nyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's life isn't easy. His Master is a bored, young man with enough money to buy almost everything and a lot of awkward friends and habbits. In his Master's eyes he is just a servant, but Fili still can't forget about what happened years ago. (rated M for a reason. They aren't siblings, so not really incest, but still sex and stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Hobbit characters, only my own.
> 
> Be aware: Modern AU, Kili and Fili aren't brothers, contains coitus.
> 
> * * *

_A servant must love his Master._

Brewing coffee for his Master was one of many duties he had to handle on a normal day. It was Saturday after all and he could hear his Master fucking a girl, who screamed of pleasure and ecstasy. The servant knew it wouldn't take too long to get his Master satisfied. He knew already every state of his Master's climax very well, certainly well enough to brew the coffee just in time to serve the hot cup, when his Master called for him after he had had sex. He didn't miss to add a cube sugar, two spoons of milk and a pinch of vanilla to the coffee and looked at the watch. Just one minute left. He folded a serviette and laid two croissants on a silver plate as well as some strawberry jam and Irish butter. Of course, it would be just for one person, because his Master would throw the poor girl out of the house as soon as he was finished. Just a normal Saturday morning.

The girl's screaming and grating of the wooden bed stopped. The servant made his way to the room in which he heard his Master say something calmly. An angry shout of the girl followed, footsteps, a vase crashing against the wall, footsteps again and an offended face appeared in the doorway as the girl left the room mumbling things like 'asshole', 'bastard' and other bad words.

Just a normal Saturday morning.

"Fili!" the Master shouted, still in bed and naked. He didn't even take the trouble to cover himself. Of course, it was the task of his servant.

"Good morning, Sir," Fili said as he bowed before his young Master.

"What took you so long?" he shouted as he took the remote control to turn on the big flatscreen on his wall.

"Forgive me, Master," he only said, putting the plate next to his Master's bed and waited for other complaints. None came. His Master was focused on some luxury cars shown on TV, so Fili began to tidy up the room in silence, removing dirtied or touched clothes from the ground and cleaning the desk on which he found some toys for pleasuring women. He threw them into a can, because he knew his Master well enough, that he wouldn't use these toys a second time on another woman.

"Are you stupid?" his Master hissed, still uncovered. His hair was a mess and his beard not shaved yet. Tasks Fili also had to do.

"I apologize." The servant bowed his head, not sure why he was actually reviled.

"Do you expect me to butter my croissants by myself? The smell of this girl is still on my skin and she was disgusting me."

"May I ask why you still let her sleep in your bed, Master?"

"Who else should I have fucked in the morning? You?"

"I'm sorry for asking." He doffed off his gloves and began to butter the croissant just to top it with a little bit of jam. The Master opened his mouth still fixating on his TV, so Fili just fed him slowly the croissants watching the young heir of the mansion and his every move to perceive when it was time to let him drink from his cup of coffee.

"It's cold, you fool. Make me another one," Kili said displeased. "But shower me first. Did you prepare everything for my guests today?"

"Of course, Sir."

"I want lots of sushi and sake!"

"Master, yesterday you ordered tapas from a Spanish restaurant."

"So what? If you can't handle something simple like that, then go. I'll find me a better butler than you."

"I'll change the order, Master."

"You better do."

"About next Saturday..."

"Shower. Now." The dark haired young man got off the bed and stretched. Naked he left his spacious room and went to the bathroom. Fili followed after a minute with a handful of fresh clothes, while his Master was already showering himself.

"So what? Why are you standing there as if you were a Grecian figure. Wash my back!"

Fili followed his command immediately, caressing with gentle hands and lots of soap his Master's smooth back. _A servant must love his Master._ The young heir stood in silence in the shower, leaning his head against the wall; not complaining. A rare moment both of them enjoyed.

"Did you read yesterday's reports my uncle sent me?"

"Of course, Master."

"Give me a summary," Kili ordered still leaning against the wall.

"It's complicated to condense such important matters, Master."

"I didn't ask for evaluation. Make it short."

"As you wish." But Fili couldn't summarize fifty-six pages of stock exchange trading, so he just told him everything he remembered and he remembered almost everything. Luckyly, he knew Kili would listen until Fili had finished washing and kneading his back, so of course he needed the same time for his back as for the summary. "For any details I suggest you to read the reports yourself."

"Too tiring," Kili answered. "Prepare my coffee. I will go out shopping."

"Yes, Sir."

He left the bathroom as soon as he was sure Kili could reach his towel without any problems. His Master would make a mess out of it calling him an idiot and dumb, if the distance was too far, even if it wasn't more than two meters between shower and the towel. Fili entered the kitchen in which Saskia and two other maids were preparing lunch for the young heir.

"Moody again?" Saskia asked, cutting meat into pieces.

"No, he's calm today," Fili said without looking at the young women. He called the chauffeur, the catering and prepared the coffee as he had done before: sugar, vanilla, milk. Kili wouldn't drink it if it didn't taste like this. If they left the house together, he would make sure to have the combination of ingredients in his pockets to make his Master's coffee taste like usual, wherever they were, otherwise Kili would make a fuss at the café or restaurant. He remembered a situation years before at a famous and very expensive restaurant, where Kili was invited as the future and only heir of the rich and famous Durin family. Fili knew which wine his Master would favor for each meal, but wasn't invulnerable to the waiter who didn't obey Fili's orders in serving the right wine. No, not the right wine, but Fili's special composition of wine and juice.

"I refuse!" the sommelier said angrily. "This is a thirty year old DeBrange with a light taste of sweet chestnuts and the scent of pineapple. You can't mix cherry juice into this delicious and extremely expensive wine. It costs five thousand a bottle!"

"My Master doesn't care for any costs. But I suggest you to add the cherry juice and even a little bit of cardamom. It will fit the taste of my Master and your wine very well."

"No," the sommelier said loudly causing the attention of another waiter. "It will ruin everything considering this famous wine! It has to be served pure!"

"Excuse me, but may I help you?" The new waiter said low-voiced.

"You're the head of the waiters and waitresses?" Fili guessed and greeted him with a nod.

The dark haired man nodded back.

"This man wants to ruin our famous wine with common cherry juice!" the sommelier puffed like a little child. "A thirty year old DeBrange! Can you believe that?"

"You're the butler of Kili Durin, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe that we indeed have to mix the wine."

"No!" the sommelier said, turning and leaving with unexpected speed back into the seating area.

"What is he...?" Fili wanted to follow him, keeping him from delivering the wrong wine, but the other waiter held him back.

"Let him go. You will cause too much trouble for the surrounding guests."

"You don't understand. The Master will blame me."

"I'll help you." The waiter smiled at Fili and even put a hand on his back. "My name is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fili," answered the blond looking back to his Master just to see, that he was staring at him. Fili bit his lip. The gaze in his Master's eyes was strange. Somehow darkness and fire were boiling in his eyes at the same time, but in that moment the sommelier went into motion and served the wrong, although expensive red wine.

"Prepare your mixed wine," Daniel said, accompanying him behind the bar and helping him to find all the ingredients he needed. "I've heard a lot of rumors about the young Master."

"I don't give anything in rumors," Fili answered, still aware of Kili's sharp eyes. "He's the way he is and that's all."

Daniel smiled at him and took a bottle of cherry juice out of the fridge. "Will that be too cold?"

With a slight touch of fingers he tested the temperature of the bottle. "No, it's fine."

"Well, I see you're special," Daniel responded still smiling. "Every other servant or butler would have bitched about his Master, but you don't."

"No. I have learned, that it is not my duty to criticize or argue with my Master, and I won't judge him for anything he does. I'm in no position for that and he won't care anyway."

"Oh, I don't know if that is the case," Daniel said, leaning relaxedly against the bar.

"Excuse me?"

"The way he is looking at you at this moment."

"Oh," said Fili with a dim smile. "He only dislikes it if I'm talking to strangers."

"So he has some kind of a motherly instinct, too?" Daniel grinned and Fili also had to let out a laugh, at least a really short, low-voiced one.

"No, nothing like that. He just hates to share things."

"You are no thing!" Daniel was furious, moving his head to look at him carefully. "You are a strong and well-mannered young man, not a thing."

Fili smiled again. "Thank you, I..."

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He heard Kili's scream through the restaurant. "You call that wine?"

"Excuse me, Daniel." Fili made his way with the new glass in his hand to his Master, where the other waiter was standing, his face as red as the wine he had served. It wasn't like Fili hadn't warned him, was it?

"It just tastes disgusting. How can you serve me shit like that?" Kili yelled.

"But, Sir, this is one of our finest wines," the sommelier explained uneasy.

"I don't give a damn 'bout that. Fili, how could you let them serve me shit like this?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Master. It was my fault." He bowed his head. "I've prepared another one."

"No need," Kili hissed glaring at him in anger. "I'm leaving."

"Sir, please sit down." Daniel was next to Fili, he hadn't seen him coming along, too.

Totally ignoring the other waiter Kili stood up and passed his credit card into Fili's hand. Then he left the restaurant without saying anything. The sommelier stood there in silence and glanced at Fili, who tried to keep his calm.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble, Fili," Daniel said. "Come on. Don't let him wait too long."

"I'm sorry, too. But just make sure, the next time we enter to not let my Master be served by this guy." He glanced at the embarrassed sommelier next to him.

"No, I will do it myself." Daniel replied.

It was the first time Kili didn't wait for him in his limousine. The car had already left, and having nothing but the credit card in his pocket, Fili had to walk all the way back. It was a long walk of sixteen kilometers and he still was hoping his Master would return and pick him up.

He didn't come.

It took Fili several hours to return to the mansion and everyone except for the security at the front gate had already gone to sleep. It was after midnight as he entered the big mansion to take a look at his Master. Fili wasn't angry at him. Not really. And even if he was, no one would care anyway. So he just kept his anger to himself making his outer appearance calm as a stone.

Hearing bottles rolling over the floor in Kili's room, the servant went faster and opened the door without knocking. "Master, you okay?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for letting you wait for so long, but I couldn't stop adding words and it still feels unfinished.. *sigh*
> 
> * * *

His bedroom was dark and smelled of alcohol, somewhere played music, but he couldn't tell, if his Master was still in here or not. But by this intense smell he could say, he wasn't that far away. "Master?" He called again and listened. Just music. Maybe he was just in his own bathroom. He went to the window and opened it to let fresh and cool air enter the smelly room. Suddenly he felt a hand covering his mouth from behind as well as a hand wrapped his left wrist with utter force. Fili winced out of shock and discomfort and tried to move his head to see who his attacker was.

Dark, long hair laid untidy over his broad shoulders. The smell of alcohol floating like a dark shadow around his head. It was Kili, who pressed his body against his back and moved his hand so that he squeezed Fili's throat.

"What were you laughin' 'bout?" Kili hissed more than displeased. He strengthened the grip around Fili's throat and made him wince once more.

"'bout a joke," Fili whispered. He was sweating a lot and didn't know what to think of his situation. Was it a joke, too, or some kind of punishment? His Master had never used force or violence in his presence just harsh words or angry glimpses. But this?

"What joke?"

"Daniel made."

"Daniel? That bastard got a name?" Kili removed his hand from his servant's throat, but used more force to bend his arm behind his back. Tossing him around he made him move to the bed.

"You're mine," Kili whispered into his ear just millimeters away. Biting his earlobe the blond trembled terribly. Fili felt that his Master was naked and his whole body shook from his emotions. And then Kili tossed him onto his bed, where he fell on his stomach laying with his face into a blanket, his legs still out of the bed, but Fili turned instantly around facing his Master with sharp eyes. Kili was outraged, more over his whole body was trembling from anger. His face was covered in darkness, but Fili could tell from his dangerous presence he looked like a fury.

"I'm not yours," Fili spitted angrily. "My service is yours, but not me! Moreover you are drunk, you don't know what you are doing!"

It was still dark and just the half-moon was shining through the open window which made Kili's skin glow like a silvery sea in the moon shine.

"You _are_ mine! I won't allow any other women or men to come near you ever again!" Kili hissed sitting on top of the blond's belly. "You belong to my life and I won't ever allow you to go away or to leave me!"

"So what?" Fili shot back not caring any more about his position as a servant but as a normal man as well. "Do you intend to put handcuffs around my wrists and neck, so that you can toss me into the cellar jailing me like a wild animal?"

"That's indeed something that came to my mind!" The ebony haired boy growled still fixating Fili's face underneath him.

"That won't ever happen, you fool!" Fili used his leg to turn their position rolling to the side and made Kili lay underneath him in his specious bed. He caught Kili's wrists and pressed his hands into the soft blanket.

"Then just don't leave me!" The younger said outraged with a voice higher pitched than before. His dark hair was a mess again covering the blanket and part of his forehead, his cheeks red from the wine he had drank.

"I can do whatever I want!" The blond answered still not caring for his position.

"No, you can't! You signed a contract!" Kili raised his head a few centimeters still caught and shifted uneasy.

"Yes, to serve you, but not to be your slave for the rest of my life!"

"That's the same!"

"It's not!"

"You belong to my side and to no one else'!"

"And why did you leave me in that restaurant when I belong to your side?" His head pointed to the door. "It took me three hours to get back to you!"

Kili used all his strength, fought against the heavy blond above him, but couldn't win. With nothing more than stubbornness the blond held his position and stared at the brunette who looked rather angry. "Because of Daniel, you idiot. I couldn't stand seeing both of you together, he even touched you!"

"It was nothing, dipshit! He tried to calm me down, nothing happened."

Once more Kili struggled underneath him and brought Fili to roll to the side, but there was no bed. Both of them fell to the ground, Kili landed on top of the blond who moaned in pain."Fili, are you hurt?" Worried the younger observed Fili's skin as he took his head carefully in his hands and even parting his hair to look carefully if he was hurt.

"It's just my head and," Fili mumbled. The first what he saw as he opened his eyes, was Kili's bare chest and his smooth skin, second were two eyes watching him uneasy and with so much sorrow, Fili didn't dare to say anything else in order not to make Kili even more afraid. His back hurt, too. He fell on some of Kili's sneakers.

"And?"

"It's nothing. Really."

They both watched each other carefully and suddenly Fili felt a strong whirlwind in his belly as he was well aware that the other was the only one he would ever want to serve and to stay with. There was no one like Kili: strong and weak, passionate and bored, beautiful and ugly at the same time. He was the only one he would ever...

Their heads moved on their own as they bent forward and met each other in the middle, even their lips moved as if they never did anything else then to kiss the other one. Fili laid his hand on Kili's nape and dragged him with him to the ground. Their tongues touched each other and Fili's belly felt like it would explode, so he intensified his grip around Kili's neck and wrapped his other arm around his back. Kili moaned and sighed as he felt the other's body, breathing hard under their french kisses. He entangled his hands in his hair and made him groan as he began to move his hip on Fili's groin. The blond felt his own arousal throbbing again his trousers and rolled again to make Kili lay underneath him straddling his legs with his hand to place himself in the middle. His thigh felt hard and buff as he stroked his skin. Fili didn't even notice that Kili began to undress his upper body and even began to open his belt. Fili had no objections. He felt as if he never wanted anything that badly as to sleep with the young man underneath him.

His clothes fell one after the other to the ground and Kili had to stop with his kissing to observe the other one's body. "So beautiful," he whispered as he stroked Fili's chest softly. The blond just smiled and kissed Kili again.

  
oOoOo  


This has been their first but not their last time together. When Kili was drunk, well, really, really drunk, he would get more sensitive than usual, he would even say he was sorry and he never said something like this, when he was clear headed. The reverse of the medal was, Kili couldn't remember _anything_ the day after he got so drunk, he hooked up with Fili, not the kissing, not the stroking, not a single bit of such rare moments. His Master would awake with his usual grim face and his arrogant behavior tossing Fili around like something he had paid for and not caring for anything but himself. And Fili would indulge his every whim because he waited for those nights to return, because he thought Kili would show his true self in those moments. But those evenings were extremely seldom and after every time they met on an equal footing his heart would be crashed when Kili was his Master again on the next day. Tasting the sweetness of heaven just to fall into the dark of the fiery hell again and again was the path Fili had chosen for himself.

  
oOoOo  


"You won't get paid for staring and standing in my way," said Kili as he looked at him not really pleased as he entered the dining room. Fili didn't hear him coming. He had been lost in his thoughts and memories ignoring everything around him for a few moments.

Startled, the blond blinked and focused on his Master. "I'm sorry, Master, I was just..."

"I don't give a damn about your apologies," the young heir hissed impatiently. "Got the coffee ready?"

"Yes, Master. Everything is prepared."

"Don't daydream," the young heir said again sitting on his chair and taking the newspaper one of the maids had fetched for him. "I don't like it."

It was hot and Fili sweated a lot in his black suit as they went into the fashion store Kili mostly bought his clothes.

The shop assistant was a young man with slender shoulders and a... well, extraordinary dressing style. Fili wouldn't even have touched what this man wore, but the blond knew Kili's taste and that he would buy what he liked and not what a strange assistant recommended. But this time the shop assistant was really noisy and pushy, telling Kili he should wear dazzling colors and polo shirts and even more accessories. Fili had to refrain from laughing as Kili dressed himself in these colors standing in front of a mirror, while the shop assistant told him how stylish he would look. Fili had to turn away in order not to burst into laughter. He wasn't really a funny type nor someone who would giggle so easily, but this time... It was just too much. He tried to relax himself and to calm down so he tried to distract himself from Kili's _stylish_ clothes and watched another man wearing an elegant suit who was waiting for someone, too. The man was quite handsome and gave Fili a short but friendly smile under dark eyelashes. The servant returned the smile, but was called by his Master this second.

"Yes, Master?" he asked as he turned back to Kili. The blond pressed his lips together and coughed in his hand. _Oh my, Kili doesn't really think about buying this, does he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _To be continued._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's going to be hard on both of them somewhere in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's really fashionable, isn't it?" The shop assistant claimed.

 _Yes, if you are Levaillant parrot,_ the blond thought. Fili looked into Kili's face and caught in surprise as he saw his brown eyes. They pleaded for help. _Help? Seriously?Or did he just misinterpret his expression?_ But Fili couldn't resist _._ "Outrageous, Master." Fili said with less sarcasm in his voice as he had hoped. "The colors really fit your eyes and the cut is fitting your stature as well." He could see his Master's nostrils move and knew he went too far. "But isn't Alan already wearing this shirt and trousers? I thought I saw him in these a couple of days before." He hated lying, but for his Master he would do almost everything. "Do you really want to look similar with him, Master?"

Kili only grunted and went back into the changing room without looking at the shop assistant. "Are you coming?" He shouted impatiently looking out of the spacious cabin.

"Yes, Master." He had no clue, why he had to come, but he didn't mind it.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves," the young heir said low-voiced as he pulled off his light blue shirt and uncovered his naked, shaved chest. Fili knew every detail of his perfect skin and he had to take a deep breath to keep his head cool. "Why didn't you tell him the truth that his chosen outfit was ugly as hell?"

"You don't need me to say that by yourself, Master," Fili answered still avoiding to look at Kili's upper body, but that guy went even further as he removed his lemon green trousers as well. _Dang, why did he had to get naked like this?_ "In addition, if you allow me to say that, you once told me, you couldn't care about my opinion in public. It would make you seem weak if you'd heed the advice of a mere servant."

"So, you really listen to what I am saying?" He glimpsed at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"You are doubting me?"

"No, I know that you'd listen to every word I say. I made a joke, idiot."

"Oh." Fili frowned surprised.

Kili clicked his tongue and scowled at him. "You would listen, indeed, but it's not always that you would follow my commands."

"So, you tried to keep me away from that man in the shop who was staring at me."

"I didn't like how that man was looking at you."

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, Master."

"Are you stupid?" He flicked his finger against Fili's forehead. "Why would I worry about you? You're just my servant: I just wanted to make sure you are not getting flustered so much and keep concentrated on why we are here.

"Of course. I just wanted to act politely."

"Screw that." He pulled his shirt above his head and made his hair a mess, because he didn't care for his ponytail at all. Wearing his trousers again Kili looked at the mirror and frowned. He didn't need to tell Fili, what he wanted, because he already saw his servant moving behind his back to fix his hair. "Fili?"

Having the scrunchie between his teeth he mumbled. "Hm?"

"Don't talk to him."

"Hmhm." He finished putting his hair in a ponytail. "As I said, don't worry."

The brunette only grunted again and left the cabin. "Pick me clothes for tomorrow. I'm heading home."

"You let me choose, Master?"

"You know me the best. Bye." He waved his hand and left the shop without saying any greetings to the shop assistant who was more then confused about the customer leaving the shop. Fili sighed and watched how his Master got into the car as he turned and saw the assistant coming up to him.

"Why did he leave?" the assistant asked still looking at the rich customer who just vanished. "Doesn't he like the color?"

"An emergency call," Fili answered with a dim smile. He just had just to look around for a minute as he was already pretty sure what the brunette would wear and which color suited him the most at the moment.

He tried to hide his disappointment as he left the shop with a bag in his hand. The limousine didn't wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> the chapter is a bit short, I know :3 the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili hated such parties. They were only meant for getting fucked up and having the best time of their lives regarding to the words of Kili and his odd friends. But what could Fili expect from those who were still nothing more than kids which had dressed themselves as mermaids, Roman and Scandinavian gods and goddesses or other mythical beings as Kili's theme party topic had required for getting access to the mansion's ground? So almost every room, the pool and garden was filled with gods, fauns, elves, a minotaur and fairies. Zeus and Thor were discussing about which god was more important and powerful having one drink after another as Fili was passing by in search for his Master, who had dressed himself as Hades, the Grecian God of the Underworld. Fili thought that it really suited him very well. He was glad he hadn't to get dressed up, too, maybe wearing something embarrassing like two years ago as some of Kili's guests wanted to see his butler in a golden ballerina skirt. Even after months he could still hear Kili's giggles as he saw the photos which were taken from him on this day. He didn't need those memories again.

Drowning laughter from the pool got his full attention and he just saw how three half-naked mermaids in shell bikinis tossed Hercules into the turquoise water splashing people who stood next to him. Screams and even more laughter followed as two guys dressed as Spartans jumped in as well. The servant moved like a shadow between the guests and was glad he hadn't to serve any other person but Kili, but there were still people who were trying to give him their emptied glass or bottle and asked for another beer. As a private servant he had the right to refuse, thus he just smiled and told them to fetch a maid or any other of the costumed part-time servants the Durin family had hired for today, people Fili didn't know.

One pair of green eyes framed by unbelievable dark-red haired topped with a small golden diadem got his full attention as a beautiful woman stepped out of the crowd and blocked his way.

"Good evening," the tall girl in a white lightly costume and long locks falling down her back said.

"Miss Alexa, nice to meet you," Fili replied with a friendly smile. "Or shall I say Miss Freya, Norse goddess of love and beauty? It suits you very well."

"Fili, you really are like no other man I know. Every other person I talked to or wanted to talk to me addressed me as Aphrodite or Venus. This really sucks. How come you know who I am?"

"Since your grandmother came from Sweden and your necklace isn't really Grecian or Roman, not to mention the cut of your tunic isn't Grecian at all and the style of your hair..."

"Enough," she said energetically, but she gave him a cute smile and a flaming glance under her dark eyelashes. "I don't get why I have to study with twerps like them." Alexa nodded with her head into the direction of three barbarians who were already so drunk that they had to get a hold on the table to not fall on their faces and sang songs from Britney. "It would be more amusing with only you."

Fili gave her a kiss on her slender hand. "I think that, too. It would really be more enjoyable to spend my time with you instead of serving tea."

"You are such a flatterer, Fili. You should call yourself Bragi, Norse god of poetry and not Fili, servant of a stubborn young man."

The blond chuckled slightly. "It's the path I have chosen for myself."

"You could have chosen a better, an easier path,"

"There is none. And even if, this is were I belong."

She gave him another fiery glare with her eyes. "And I wish Kili would acknowledge your worth and your loyalty."

This time he didn't answer, but only looked at her. "May I help you with something? You seem to be lost."

"Your concern is a pleasure, you know that? No, I wanted to look for Kili. He owes me a favor since I get rid of the girl who was stalking him in university."

"You got rid of her? This really sounds..."

"Portentous?"

"Scary, was I wanted to say," Fili answered. "I hope the girl is alright."

"Oh, yeah, I gave her photos of him she would never have dreamed of."

"So you gave her the photo of him where he tried to dress like a werwolf with those cheap teeth and ketchup around his mouth."

"Yeah. Do you think this pic was deterrent enough?"

Fili tried not to chuckle again. "If you'd follow him all day there were even more... well, never mind. Good job if it worked out."

"Thanks." She moved her head and turned around looking at the people in the garden who were dancing to the loud music. "So, where the hell is he?"

"I have no clue," the blond said while watching the laughing, talking, drinking, swimming, and dancing people. Lit by dozens of candles, lanterns and lamps the different costumes were as colorful as a sea of flowers moving as if they were led by invisible waves. "I had to check something and lost Master Kili out of my sight for half an hour now. You could try and give him call."

"And where do you think I have my phone?" Alexa shot back rising her eyebrow. "I haven't my purse with me as you can see."

"Uhm..." he stared at her neckline.

"Fili! Where are your eyes?" She slapped his arm. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Alexa. I don't know what came over me. You are just too attractive."

She still glared at him, but her curled lips told him, she was still amused. "Just let us find him."

"We should look inside the mansion even if I have checked already every room."

Suddenly her face brightened up and she grabbed his arm. "I have a better idea."

Fili couldn't ask what she meant as she already stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips. It was a soft more or less petty kiss between friends, but still the sweetness of her lips and her soft touch gave him goosebumps on his neck.

"Thank you again," Fili mumbled, "But I don't see how..."

"Just wait," Alexa replied with a slight grin on her face while flashing light fell on her red hair.

"Oh, you think he will..."

"Of course, he will. I have never seen anyone as jealous as him."

"But how is he supposed to see us in a crowded place like this?"

She slapped his arm again. "You are serving him since how long? When it comes to both of you, you are really slow."

Fili had no time to ask further as her attention was distracted by someone else emerging from between the decorated palms.

"Kili, you prick!" Alexa hissed with hands on her hips like her mother did if she was angry. "Where have you been? I was looking for you!"

"And why are you seducing my servant, my dear Alexa?" The costumed Hades asked back. The sleeveless black tunic, his also dark cloak as well as the sword in the belt around his hip gave him a somewhat strange and powerful aura which made Fili breathless for a short moment. He almost forgot about his appearance this evening even though he helped him into the costume couple of hours ago. A wisp of wind moved the cape slightly as he stood beside them.

"I needed his assistance to find you," the young woman replied raising her head to look into his face.

"Though he wasn't really helpful I would assume, because I found _you_." His eyes were sparkling with fierceness as he watched his female friend from middle school. Since they knew each other for so long now she wouldn't mind his harsh words.

"I wouldn't say that." The girl tilted her head as if she wanted to challenge him.

Fili coughed slightly in his hands to interrupt their little discussion. "Master Kili, your uncle wants you to attempt a meeting on Monday and he prepared some documents you have to..." The brunette looked at him as if he was a strange alien from somewhere behind the Neptune what Fili totally confused and his voice broke.

"Are you kidding me?" Kili asked frowning. "It's three o'clock and you are telling me that now?"

"Your uncle just arrived at his hotel and called your phone you must have forgotten in your bedroom. As you didn't answer he called me and gave me those information which admitted no delay since it's a lot of work, so you shouldn't stay up so late." Now it was Fili who frowned as he just spoke the words. "Uhm, well, this were the words of your uncle."

"So what? Do you expect me to end the party now so that I can go to bed and read these fucking documents in the morning?" His dark cape moved slightly above the ground.

It would have been so easy for Fili to just say _yes_ , because this was what he wanted to say, but of course he couldn't. Even if he sometimes took the function of his secretary and even more rare the function of his dead mother he was still a mere servant with no power of control. Uneasy, he took a moment to respond. "No, I was just told to inform you, Master." Fili could see how Kili bit his lips in order to keep his anger at bay, his eyes dark as wet wood with reflections of the lanterns around them.

"Get me a drink," he ordered with coldness in his voice and turned to Alexa.

Fili only nodded and gave Alexa a short glance before he vanished into the crowd again. No, he wasn't disappointed that Kili didn't listen to his implied suggestion to end the party soon to be able to exceed the expectation of his uncle. He was more or less disappointed that he still had to fear seeing and bearing with Samuel and being his aim for pranks and contentions. He was one of Kili's new friends from university and as Fili knew, a really troublesome guy from a rich family. He had visited the mansion a few times before, but it turned always out a mess, excessive alcohol consumption and one time in taking drugs. Fortunately, Kili didn't show any interests in taking drugs anymore after he had a terrible hangover and a pretty heated discussion with his uncle. If not his uncle had called him stupid and silly Fili would have. So at the end from all his Master's friends he hated Samuel the most. If he hadn't been a servant, of course, he could have handled him as a man did and he would have loved to punch his self-righteous face just for one time, told him he should shut the fuck up and never come back to the mansion ever again, he would have said everything which was out of question in his function as a servant. But he was lucky this time. He got to the bar and ordered wine for his Master as he had wished and returned as soon as possible to Alexa and Kili who stood still near the pool.

"No, I don't want your excuses, Kili! You promised to go shopping with me if I got rid of the girl."

Kili sighed and took the glass from Fili's hand, sipped from the wine and looked back at her. "I know what I promised," he answered earnestly. "But I thought maybe you want to have a short trip with me. To the beach for example. You can go shopping with every one else, though I'm not really interested in cloths anyway."

Surprised the red-haired girl opened her mouth and closed it before words left her red, glossy lips.

Even Fili had to restrain from raising an eyebrow for stunner.

"May I take your reaction as an approval?" Now it was Kili how gave her a light smile.

"Approval?" Alexa blinked. "Yes, of course! You know that I love the beach! I would never... Is this a joke?" She said as her face turned into disbelief.

"I wouldn't joke about this. I mean it. You are special to me and I never want your wrath to fall upon me."

"Wow, another Bragi," Alexa replied. "You both are pretty good with words."

"Both?" This time it was Kili who looked from Alexa to Fili, who seemed suddenly to be distracted with a loud singing half-naked faun, and gazed back at Alexa.

"Kili, my dear fellow!" A voice called all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter ;-)
> 
> Thank you for your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Fili froze to death and wished an asteroid would hit the ground where Samuel just stood. Somehow he had hoped he had already left the mansion out of boredom. He didn't even know why his Master had invited him.

"Sam," said the young heir as he turned to look at his other friend. "I thought your mom would have already arrived to take you home and lead you into your sweet pink bedroom," Kili replied with a sour grin.

Samuel returned his smile. He was nothing less than the big imperial Caesar with the classic laurel wreath on top of his dark hair, sandals and a long, white tunic. "Then, may I ask you to accompany me since you already have experience with pink bedrooms like the one you have?"

"Naa, if I'd do that, I would normally fuck the one owning this room."

Alexa inhaled sharply.

But the brunette ignored her still fixating Samuel.

"How exciting. There are surely a few things I could teach you," the Caesar costumed guy said.

"Like what? Your ex-girlfriends were all coming to me after you tried to satisfy them and seemed surprised and very pleased with my skills."

"Oh, boys, do you have to discuss this now?" Alexa chipped in still angry but watched if anybody of the other guests listened to their silly talk.

"Why? Did you make them so drunk they couldn't remember a thing and you played the audio of a porno to fake a satisfying night?"

"No need," Kili claimed with a smile. "They already told me in the car that you were a pain in the arse in bed and were already pandered when they exited my limousine."

"Oh, they didn't seem to be in pain as I was in their ars..."

"Sam!" It was Alexa who shouted his name. "It's enough. Kili, you too. Stop this prattling."

"Why would we? We are doing this in lecture all the time."

"I know, and it's annoying," she hissed impatiently. "I don't know why all the girls fall for stupid pricks like you." She gave both a fiery glare.

Samuel made a step in her direction and petted her head fatherly. "Aw, isn't she cute! Our sweet Aphrodite is jealous."

"She is _Freya_." Kili and Fili said with one voice. Even if the blond said it with a lower voice Samuel heard him.

"My Goodness, Fili, you are here, too! And I thought I had seen you between the other low-class commoners trying to fetch some leftovers from the table."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Fili replied politely. "Let me know if I should lend you a hand to conduct you to the door." He could feel Kili got stiff next to him.

"Sam, I would like to say, get a room for both of you, but Fili is _my_ servant. So, what do you want?"

"Nice of you inquiring after my wishes. Besides world domination and a pool full with jello I wanted to know why he doesn't wear a costume." He pointed with his finger in Fili's direction. "If I remember correctly it was said everyone should wear a historical costume based on European mythology. I don't believe a Roman would have worn a black suit."

"If you don't have any other worries, I really envy you," Kili replied a little bored.

"It's just every other servant of your household is wearing a costume. I was asking myself as I watched those elegant ladies cleaning the dishes if your personal butler is someone special."

Fili moved uneasy next to his Master, but the brunette was a bastion of calm. "What are you implying?

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Don't give me that shit. You already had something in mind as soon as you walked over to us." Unintentionally Kili began to fumble with his sword as if he wanted to use it.

"Now, now! But I see, I can't fool you."

"Would you mind, explain yourself?" he asked with hidden anger.

"Patience, my friend. Don't you think it would be fair for all of us if he wears one, too?"

Kili grabbed the hilt of his sword, tried to keep his calm. "No. He is not a guest, but has to work. He is not one of us."

Just Fili's little finger showed that Kili's words had hurt him as it twitched half an inch. Well, he had asked himself why he hadn't to wear a costume and if Kili knew, he didn't like to cosplay, but he would never ask for the reason he could dress as usual. But now? It really seemed strange.

"Hm. Alexa, don't you think this would suit our dear Fili very well?" Samuel asked as he turned to the young women whose hair shined like a ruby in the light of the lanterns.

In this one second, he pulled something out of his white Caesar tunic, Fili lost the only one who would normally take his side. It was more than obvious because this tiny thing was just too seductive.

"Oh, wow!" Alexa said surprised taking the little pink whatever from his hand and unfolded the tiny piece of cloth. "It's cute, but what the hell is this?"

Samuel's face turned into a wide grin.

"Is this a heart?" She asked as she hold something like a pink string in her hand with a heart shaped cloth for the front.

Fili inhaled sharply and even if he didn't make any sound Kili gave him a short glare Fili couldn't resist as to respond.

"So this is what you are wearing at home? Unexpected," was the only thing Kili said to Samuel but giving Fili who stood by his side another glance with frowning eyebrows as Caesar wasn't watching them. "Is cosplaying your new hobby?"

"No, I bought it just in case." Samuel replied. "Tell him, he has to wear this for the rest of this evening," Samuel stated as he crossed his arms with a confident smile.

"Since when did I take orders from you?" Hades asked calmly as before a storm.

Caesar waved his hand. "Oh, please, Kili. This would make my day. And you owe me something for the cigarette at the campus."

Now it was Alexa who stepped forward with eyes full of begging for forgiveness. "Fili, I am sorry, you know I like you, but I have to see you in this costume. Kili, please. Order him! It looks like so much fun!" said Alexa touching his shoulder.

"No."

"Jeez, Kili, come on! Don't be such a spoilsport!" Alexa tried again. "Please!"

Kili sighed dramatically and turned his stoned face into a laughing and grinning one. For Fili it was a dangerous grimace. "Fine, as you wish, my cute Alexa. But only for you, not that dumb Samuel next to me."

  
oOoOo  


No right to refuse Fili took that embarrassing pink Cupid costume, a crossbow and a plastic helmet and had a change of clothes at the bathroom. Well, he couldn't call these few ribbons a garment and it really looked terrible. The heart didn't really hide anything except his manhood, no, not even that, and it felt quite uncomfortable between his buttcheeks, because he wasn't used to wearing a string anyway. He wondered why women could wear this everyday and he asked himself if they just bore the uneasy feeling to please their boyfriends or if they really got accustom to the feeling.

He looked at the mirror again not sure if he shouldn't just tear the cupid costume and claim it as an accident. This was one of a few moments Fili wished he hadn't chosen the path of a servant but studied a more serious business, but he couldn't refuse Kili's orders as long as he was his personal butler. He liked his job more or less, shoving really bad moments in the past aside. Fili took a deep breath and went back into the living room where three pairs of eyes were waiting and looking at him. No one else was in here since the room was more or less private. He didn't care for the green one's, which were glowing at him in fun and excitement, nor did he care for the blue, evil ones, who seemed to only want to beat him. No, he cared for the amber eyes, which were a curios mix of anger, shock and discomfort. At least Kili didn't laugh.

Alexa bit her lip. "If I had known he had such a beautiful shaped body, I would have followed Fili into the bathroom. Look at his muscles and chest!" She couldn't resist and went to the blond still standing in the middle of the room.

Feeling quite uncomfortable at their gazes Fili tried to find something to look at, but somehow every time he tried to focus his eyes wandered back to his Master and he saw Kili's stoned face.

"Oh, Fili, you should really work for me!" Alexa said smiling brightly at him.

"Alexa, behave!" the young heir of Durin answered before Fili could say a word.

"Don't bitch me. I only want to touch him. Oh, wow! Your chest is so athletic and even your stomach. This feels great. Are you going to the fitness center?" He fingers slightly touched his skin and even if she wasn't the one he felt a shiver running down his spine.

Fili cleared his throat. "No."

"But your body is perfect!"

"Thank you, your goddess of beauty and love." He slightly bowed as thanks for her compliment. It didn't work on him.

"Kili, could we switch our servants? I want him!" Just to make sure he understood she hugged Fili and leaned her head on his chest. "He is so cute."

He gave her a smirk like to a little girl, who wanted to have a pony. "No. He belongs to the Durin family."

"Very well," Samuel said stretching his arms and legs, he seemed really pleased with the almost naked guy in front of him. "Let's get back to the party."

It took Fili all his strength not to cross the room and hit Samuel in his face. Instead he straightened his back and tried to look as calm and unfazed as he could in his shape. He just wanted to shrivel up and disappear.

Alexa wasn't the only one, who wanted to touch Fili's butt or his muscles. Samuel made sure Fili knew what he thought of him, especially as Kili was called and had to leave his servant alone.

For Samuel he was nothing more than a subject, a funny insect, not worth more than a disgusted look or a poisonous remark as he spoke about him and took everyone's eyes at him. Fili was nothing but an animal in a zoo with a nice body most of the boys and girls adored. They stared and laughed about him, took photos and even followed him as he left the room. Kili didn't come back, so he was mostly alone by himself standing in the shadows and trying to hide from their glances, but was still followed and chased by Samuel.

"Ah, our Cupid. You should spread love and not such a gloomy aura." He smacked his ass and laughed as he passed by.

Fili clenched his fist.

"Ladies, look at him. Just go and touch him. But don't get too attached to him. He is just a servant, not one of us."

Two girls giggled as the big Caesar laid an arm around Fili's shoulder. "Ladies, I bet for a few dollars you can have him. Poor people like him would do anything for a little money," he hissed into Fili's ear.

One of the girl's face got red all of a sudden. "Would you really...?"

"No." Fili's voice was as cold as he felt. He already froze to death and moved away from that freak.

"Just think about it," Samuel sneered. "What could you buy with fifty dollars? You could eat hot dogs and pizza and not just the leftovers from the table. You..."

"I'm not a dog," Fili replied repulsed. "I don't know what you are doing with the servants in your household but the Durin family wouldn't treat their staff like dogs."

"Aww, is that loyalty or love speaking? Kili made sure to drill you wisely."

"Don't make fun of Master Kili," the blond grunted straightening his back. He felt how hot blood flooded through his veins and the anger raising in his cells. "If you want to talk about him say it into his face and not like a coward somewhere in the shadows where my Master can't hear you."

"So, it is loyalty _and_ love." He got even closer to Fili's face, but the blond didn't move an inch. "You are both so sweet, it makes me want to puke."

His face was too near and he couldn't react as Samuel bit his earlobe. Startled, Fili's whole body got stiff, his hand clenched together to a fist and his nails were stabbing into his flesh as he tried to swallow his upcoming nausea caused by his grossed feeling.

"Don't insult my Master!" Fili spitted out with overt indignation.

"Sam, go away from him," Kili said sharply as he came over to them out of nowhere. He didn't wear his cape anymore but hold it in his hand. "Don't dare to touch my possession again." He stood next to Fili and in a move he threw his cape sloppy on his servant's shoulders to cover his upper body. "The party is over. Go home," he stated to Samuel who smiled devilishly.

"As you wish, _Master Kili_." Samuel made a long-winded obeisance. "See you Monday. See you, too, Fili." Something in his eyes glared like a dying sun, something that creeped Fili almost out.

Kili didn't answer but waited silently until Samuel had disappeared. It was near dawn, the sky was already colored in light blue and just a dozen of stars were shining above. No music was played anymore and the hired servants were cleaning the tables and meadows from bottles, tumblers and trash the guests had left behind. Fili hadn't recognized the beginning of the tidying up because he gave all his attention that asshole Samuel. Only a few people were left who were still sitting on sofas, chairs or just at the pool ignoring the atmosphere of breaking up. All that he saw from the corner of his eyes. Fili could smell the alcohol from Kili's mouth as his dark eyes wandered to his face. "Take a shower. You stink," was all his Master said as he went back to Alexa who was about to leave.

  
oOoOo  


Fili spitted out and smashed his hand against the wall still furious about what just happened. "Fuck you, bloody bitch!" he hissed angrily as he went into the servant's bathroom full of hatred against Samuel. He has all along been an asshole but he was unfortunately one of his Master's friends. And they had so much in common. Both were rich, easily bored, only child and weren't bothered by any parental education, so in the end they had no manners.

But still, Kili was not that much of a sadist as Samuel was. Kili was more or less spoiled and helpless, with some temper from time to time. Samuel did things to annoy people, to make them bleed and cry. He was a disgusting, sometimes terrifying guy and Fili didn't like it to have him as a guest, no, he absolutely hated it.

He threw his embarrassing Cupid costume, he had to wear because of Samuel's wish, to the ground and began to wash himself as Kili had commanded. He took a long hot shower to gain his strength back to endure the rest of the party a little longer. Just a short while, maybe a few more drinks, some comments before they would take their leave. He was lucky Samuel had a chauffeur, so that he hadn't to drive him home, too. He wasn't really satisfied as he left the shower and put a towel around his hip. His wet long hair covered his upper chest and back. At least he was glad that his Master tolerated his long hair. If he would have been Samuel, he would cut it by himself just to see Fili suffer.

A rustling noise got his attention making him went to the door which he opened and looked around. Kili sat on the floor next to the door to the bathroom leaning his back to the wall, a glass of red wine in his hand, he wore still his black tunic. He looked tired and Fili wasn't sure if he wasn't already asleep. He knelt down to observe the face of the young heir. Dark shadows under his eyes revealed his tiredness, also his untidy strands were falling down his chest.

He wasn't asleep. "You take your time," Kili mumbled annoyed as the amber in his eyes began to glow again.

"I'm sorry." No, Fili wasn't angry with Kili. He somehow understood why his Master didn't interfere as Samuel ordered him to wear the costume and Alexa agreed. It was just a little disappointment nagging him.

"I had to bring them to the front gate myself."

"So you at least know the way," Fili replied with a strange sparkling in his eyes.

"Don't get fresh with me!" His Master hissed angrily spilling the rest of the red wine in rage onto the floor.

He ignored his words and smiled. "Time to sleep," Fili said without making any efforts to remove the red wine. He was still in his towel as he pulled Kili into his arms and brought the drunk young men into his specious bedroom.

"That bastard," Kili snarled angrily as Fili reached the bed and let him sat on the blanket.

"Who?"

"Samuel."

"You keep telling me he's your friend."

"He is."

"You could not invite him anymore."

"Master!"

"I'm not your Master."

" _I am!_ You fail adding the Master at the end of your sentences!" The brunette hissed.

Fili smiled. "This is the eighth glass of red wine. You'll forget about what happened anyway."

"How dare you say that?"

"Because I knew you," Fili replied still standing in front of him.

"You're a fool." The drunken young man growled.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"If I had, I would have lost my face."

"So you sacrificed me instead?"

"Something like _you_ doesn't exist. Your service belongs officially to me. You signed a contract."

"Yes, but my body only belongs to me, to no one else and I made that clear years ago." And as Kili stood silent the blond took his leave. "Sleep now. Good night."

Kili grabbed his wrist, catching him off guard and pulled him back to his bed letting him fall on his back. With unforeseen speed he sat on top of the blond. The heir's dark long hair tickled his chest. "I detest Samuel. He let you look like a fool."

"And he hates me."

"He won't be our guest anymore." Kili laid his head on Fili's chest while his arms entangled his neck. He fell silent for a moment so that the blond was unsure if the heir of Durin fell asleep on him. The near to the young man made him relax and he pulled his arms around Kili's waist enjoying the comfort of his warm sweet smelling body. But Kili moved his head and bit Fili's nipple. The blond moaned and shifted unsteady. He knew where this was leading to and he felt the beginning sensation underneath his towel. Kili's soft lips enclosed his hardened nipple and began to suck slowly it. The feel of relaxation disappeared and hot lust and desire overwhelmed Fili's body as he took Kili's head into his hands and made him move to his lips. Their mouths touched tenderly, but their kissing got more passionate and stronger moving their tongues over the others lips and into the mouth. Kili pressed his groin against Fili's hips and felt his harden cock underneath his towel.

"Still not satisfied?" the young heir asked as he moved his hand underneath the towel and to see to his own pleasure Fili gasping for breath as he touched his dick. A prickling sensation was spread in his belly as he imagined Fili's arousal and what he had planned to do.

"Why would I?"

"I thought you would pull yourself taking so much time in the bathroom."

"Didn't feel like it," the blond replied searching Kili's sweet mouth still smelling of red wine. The heavier they kissed the harder it was not to make Kili lay underneath him, but Kili wouldn't let him anyway. He had other plans. He removed his tunic and also got rid of his shorts as he licked two of his fingers wetting it with his own saliva. "I want you inside me," Kili whispered as he bent down his head and let his own slick fingers slip into himself.

"Nasty boy," Fili breathed back placing one of his hands on Kili's harden cock and began to stroke him softly while his other hand fondled his face, grabbing one of the dark strands of hair and pulled it to force Kili coming nearer.

"I'm still your Master," the dark haired boy mumbled.

"Not now."

Kili grunted and pulled out his fingers, just to move his own hips to place his butt over Fili's hardened pulsating cock. The tip of the dick moved slowly into the slick and hot entrance of his ass as Kili sat slowly down onto Fili's groin. The blond's moaning just increased and Kili winced as he felt the strengthened grip of Fili's hand around his own dick as his sensation grew even stronger. Kili bent his hip again moving his butt slowly up and made sure Fili enjoyed every centimeter of his tightness.

"Faster," Fili pleaded softly licking over his dried, hot lips. Kili couldn't withdraw and pulled his tongue into Fili's mouth, making his butt move faster and faster, feeling on the same time the stroking of his companion getting more passionate. Fili breathed heavily and fast, driven mad his moaning got loader, too, and his throbbing penis made Kili's sensation getting worse. So Kili decided to slow the speed down, not to say, he stopped and watched Fili displeased face as his hips didn't move anymore.

Fili grabbed Kili's hips to make them move down again, but the young men resisted with a devilish grin.

"Not my Master now," Fili said with some sadistic expression in his eyes, as he upended with unexpected strength the young heir and made him straddle underneath him. Kili was still drunk and weak. His eyes widened as Fili plunged into him deeply, still stroking his dick. Fili angled his hips and aimed for Kili's hot spot inside his tightness, so that the young yelled of pleasure his name, as the other on top was thrusting strong and deep into his ass. They both didn't endure it long, so that Kili came in a loud moan shouting Fili's name and the other in silent thrill as he spilled his semen into the depth of this tightness. Just too good.

He laid beside him and watched Kili's sweaty face. His Master never called any others name but his. Fili smiled and kissed him the last time, but felt Kili's hands around his nape trying to make him bent down, to make him lay next to him. He gladly accepted and cuddled to his side knowing the morning would erase everything that just had happened in this room.

_A servant must love his Master._

True.

At least sometimes.

Sometimes he just loved his Master even if he forgot everything when the first rays of sunlight enlightened the world.

  
oOoOo  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments. I hope the story is not too predictable and you have some fun reading it.
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Going out wasn't Fili's first choice to enjoy one of his rare and well deserved days off, but after his friends called him, he had no chance to refuse. Since he began to work for Kili, he had no time to see his friends anymore and even if he had holidays, he would visit his parent's graves or his uncles who lived in the nearby cities. But on this particular day it was Saturday and his friends wanted to go to the disco with him. He wasn't that interested in drinking and dancing, but since he already spend half of the day with them and they had so much fun together, he decided to go with Ori, Nori and the others to that disco they usually visited.

The Ered Luin was a relative small discotheque with just two dance-floors and two different bars and it was already crowded with young, mostly drunk people as they came to the building after they had finished bowling. Fili only drank one beer, because he had to get up at six o'clock to prepare Kili's breakfast and he didn't want to have a hangover which would make his day all the worst if Kili was in a bad mood, because his servant hasn't been there the other day. Well, yeah, Kili would wreak his whims on Fili for daring to be away from his Master.

It was then as his friends were already at the floor as he saw a man standing at the bar with long, dark locks. Even though Fili couldn't see his face, his heart skipped a beat and he didn't dare to look away anymore. Could it really be? Fili peeked into the direction not really sure if he saw his employer or not. But as soon as he recognized Alexa standing next to him there was no doubt. Now that he watched Kili closely he remembered the shirt and his jeans he had chosen in that shop awhile ago, furthermore he saw that Kili seemed bored. But he was with at least three friends of him and he knew Alexa would have an eye on him since she was the most responsible person in Kili's clique.

Moreover Fili tried not to think too much about the brunette, because it was still his first day off in four months. He went to the floor and joined Nori and the others and tried to move adequately to the music. It wasn't really his taste but as he watched his friends having so much fun he relaxed and let the music move his body. And the later it got the more they played rock and alternative music on the floor which only meant that the other clique moved to the second room and the bored Kili disappeared from his sight.

Still, Fili was worried about him and he wondered why such high-class, rich kids took in the disco which was more likely visited by, well, normal, not-so-rich people. It could only mean that their original plans failed or that they were so bored that they were just slumming.

The following songs were pretty guitar-heavy and Ori and the others were headbanging like Fili did, it just felt great to bleed him dry, to jump and to move as he wanted. Everything in that moment was perfect, his partying friends, the music and the almost emptied dance floor. Mostly perfect.

One pair of green eyes framed by red hair crossed the floor and headed his way ignoring his other friends and every man who was watching the red-haired girl closely. Alexa just nodded in his direction and turned as Fili followed her to one of the corners of the room.

"You look good tonight," the girl said looking in her strange way as usual. Sometimes she reminded Fili of an elegant cat.

"Thank you. What's the matter? Don't tell me you just wanna have a nice chat with me," Fili asked, smiling politely.

"Why not? You're really handsome, you know that? Why can't I just flirt with you?"

"Because I know you too well, Alexa," Fili answered.

"And if Kili knew, he would kill me." She sighed heavily and looked to the side.

"Maybe."

"Such a kid." She still didn't dare to meet the young man's eyes in front of her.

"What's the matter? It's something really worse if you don't want to tell me."

"What do you know of me, Fili?" She hissed annoyed and over the top. Fili could tell she was already tired. "Nothing. Every man says he understands a woman's heart."

"I don't know you at all. I only know that you wouldn't milk Kili and this is enough for me. So tell me what happened. Is it about him? Did he do something wrong?"

"Well, maybe."

He felt his nervousness rising but didn't ask any further. She would tell him any way.

"We went to another party before and, uhm, I maybe saw, that someone was putting pills into Kili's drink. But since no one else saw I didn't inform him, but now he behaves strange. He is really aggressive and he doesn't look too well. I tried to convince him to go home, but all he did was laugh at me." Her beautiful face flinched.

"And you want me to do what?"

"You have to ask? Just bring him home or talk to him!"

"Why me? You are his friend. I'm just a servant who has his day off."

"Don't be such a jerk, Fili. I already know what you feel for him. It's easy to see if you look closely, so don't hide that you are really concerned about him already. Just find him and talk to him."

"Alexa, I..."

"Just do it, Fili. I'm pretty sure you are way more of a friend than those bugs around him."

"I have one condition." He said.

Alexa raised her elegant plucked brow. "What?"

The blond hesitated for a moment. "If he's as drunk as you have told me, he won't remember my interfering, but that's good, because he hates it if I'm intervening in his business. So don't tell him tomorrow that I've been here, too, nor that I looked after him."

She looked surprised. "That's all?"

"What did you expect?"

"Something else. Maybe something with money, but that's just not you." She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him on his cheek. "You are a good man. I'm sorry I met you so late."

He couldn't help, but patted her head. "Make sure someone is coming for you to take you home. It's dangerous to go alone in this area."

"Just look for Kili." She waved her graceful hand and smiled. "I will really fall for you if we talk any longer."

He gave a short laugh no one could hear but her. "Good night, Alexa."

Since the red-haired girl didn't say anything in return, but smiled at him, they both took their leave and vanished in different directions in the dancing crowd. At least she could have told him where Kili was or where she had seen him the last time.

The blond didn't hesitate but began to look for his Master. He soon found out that he was neither on the one floor with the alternative music nor on the other with pop music. Instead he found Kili's clique standing and sitting near the bar babbling nonsense about wasting money and whatever. They didn't recognize Fili at first sight in his casual cloths since he always wore a black suit, only as he asked them about Kili's whereabouts they seem to recognize him. Both, men and women, blushed as they saw the tall and broad young man with his long, blond locks falling down his back and his debonair clothes. They seemed to be impressed by his change of outer and inner appearance. He wasn't the gently ever caring servant but a straight and manly guy.

"We haven't seen Kili for a while. Maybe the toilet?" stuttered one of the girls.

Fili nodded and thanked them for their time. The hint wasn't bad, but he already knew where he had to look after him if he wasn't on the floors or at the bars. The young man squeezed himself through lots of people who were waiting to enter the bathroom and yelled at him as he line-jumped ignoring everyone who were badmouthing or cursing him, he also ignored angry eyes. It didn't matter to him as long as he found the brunette. The bathroom was full as well, but no Kili. Turning on his heels he left the toilets and quitted the stuffed building as soon as possible. The smoking area was outside on the courtyard, lightened from several strings of lights. Dozens of people were standing around, talking, laughing, smoking, kissing. It didn't take him long to locate Kili standing in the corner with two guys who were talking aggressively to him. They didn't seem to be good friends nor people of his social class even though Fili hated it to judge people at first sight.

"Come on, you have the money, don't you?" The young man in a blue shirt said dragging Kili further in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is helping and following Kili, Fili and me! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Fili clenched his fist, ready to strike the blue shirt down if he would move just one step closer to his Master. But Kili just looked too relaxed at the young man next to him so that Fili stopped in his actions.

"Fifty is too much, Aaron" Kili said annoyed, glancing around if anybody heard him, but still not aware that Fili was almost in his reach.

"What are you talking about, man? Fifty is a good deal. Take it or leave!"

"Then I'm taking my leave," the brunette replied and turned.

The second one, who stood silent until now, grabbed his shirt. "It's just fifty dollars, dude."

_Take your filthy fingers of him!_ was all Fili thought in this moment nearly to interrupt their little chat. But he was still interested where their talk was leading to. If Kili was really about to buy... stuff, Fili would go off. His Master promised to leave it well alone. He promised after a heavy night, causing him an enormous headache and stomach problems. He couldn't eat for days and Fili was near to despair.

"Fifty dollars. Don't say you haven't so less with you if you want to buy those things?"

"Of course, I have." Kili hissed impatiently.

"It's good stuff, my friend," Aaron said now. "I'll make you a special price, mate. Forty five."

"No," said the dark-haired young man still not aware of Fili's presence. "Thirty."

His servant was watching him closely and got to the conclusion that Kili wasn't so drunk as Alexa said and he wasn't on a trip either. He was totally himself and definitively not so inebriated not to know, it was wrong what he did. Moreover, it turned out he was really interested in buying little bags with white powder which Fili could see as the black shirt fumbled in his pockets looking for a cigarette. Now Fili was really angry at Kili.

"Forty-five! Don't be so stingy, dude!" the guy in his black shirt said as he blocked Kili's way with his arm.

"I'm not stupid," Kili said pissed off, turning angrily around. "Thirty and shut up."

"I'm going bankrupt because of you. Forty."

"Thirty-five!"

"And a cigarette." Added the black shirt.

"And don't tell your friends, got it?"

"Deal." Kili said with a confident smile almost shaking hands with that guy.

"No!" Fili replied stepping out of the shadow. "Leave him alone."

"Who the fuck are you?" Aaron asked surprised as he turned to the tall person.

"No one of your concern," Fili replied icy as a glacier just looking angry at Kili.

"What are you doin' here?" The brunette asked, enraged, but Fili could see he had a bad conscience, too. Good.

"Having an eye on you," the blond responded nonchalantly.

"I don't need you."

"You promised to keep your distance from those things," he nodded in the black shirt's direction from which he knew had the drugs. "So what do you want from those bugs?"

"Who is that guy?" Aaron asked exasperated. "Your friend? Your bodyguard?"

The black shirt looked as if he thought about leaving or staying and still trying to sell his stuff to Kili, but the heir of Durin answered before he decided.

"No, my servant," he said scowling at Fili.

"Your servant?"

Fili straightened his back as he heard Kili's sharp words. Again he was just a mere servant in his eyes. "I'm on vacation."

"No," Kili looked at his watch. "It's Sunday. Your vacation ended two hours ago."

"And my shift begins at six."

"You are still only a servant. Back off!"

"No. I won't allow you to buy this shit!"

"Go!"

"I said no," growled Fili.

"Yeah, screw you, servant. Back off and let your Master play with us!" said Aaron not really sure if he should interrupt or not, but Kili was a rich customer with also rich friends. Having rich customers in prospect lend him the strength to disturb them.

"Kili, may I have a moment with you?" Fili asked now more intimate as he leaned forward.

The young heir also made a step to Fili and bent his head forward so that his mouth almost reached his servants ear. "If you're not leaving when I count to three, I'll dismiss you forever."

"You can't do that," was his only reaction as he suddenly looked into fiery brown eyes.

"One."

"Kili! What you're trying to achieve is dangerous!"

"Two."

"You promised to keep a distance from those things!"

"Three. You had your chance."

"Just dismiss me. I won't leave and let you alone with those filthy scum."

"Who are you callin' scum?" Aaron grumbled back in rage.

"Head back," Fili replied angrily. He didn't care for anything anymore. The only thing that counted for him was his Master, and he was about to do stupid things, again. "I warn you."

"You think, you can intimidate me, blondie? You are alone and we are two."

"Three," Kili said joining Aaron's side.

"Kili!"

"I said, leave."

"And I told you, I won't leave you alone."

The young heir blew heavily, but made a step forward and punched Fili painfully in his stomach. Fili's body collapsed halfway to the front, but Kili caught him and and grabbed his shoulders. Even the two strangers next to Kili looked at each other in surprise. "Know your place, servant," Kili hissed into his ear, words only meant for him.

"Know your own place, _heir of Durin_ ," he whispered back and freed himself from Kili's touch. "I'll go as you wish. But don't come crawling back and beg for my forgiveness."

Saying nothing more than this Fili retreated with eyes full of disappointment. He only went a few meters as he heard Kili's words. They pierced his heart anew.

"Thirty we agreed?"

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> Thank you again for leaving comments.
> 
> Don't buy drugs. It's stupid. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the dark and drinking some beer was the only resolution he could think of. The better choice would have been to take one of the girls home who were flirting with him from another table, watching him and even smiling at him, but not daring to come near, especially as Alexa had sat next to him. Even as Fili said, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her, she stayed and texted her friends from her mobile. He didn't need any comfort and no one to talk about what just happened. His friends already went home even if they didn't want to leave him, since they saw that Fili was in a bad mood, but didn't want to talk. Ori, the most sensitive man, he knew, offered his service and told the blond, he could call him anytime to speak. Both of them knew, Fili wouldn't call. He kept his anger and disappointment about Kili's rude behavior to himself. Kili dared to dismiss his servant, because of his loyalty! That brat! How could he do that? He only cared for him and wanted to keep him safe, for Mahal's sake!

On the other hand he was still concerned and asking himself if the young heir was alright or if he already had taken these stupid drugs. It was silly still to think about their heated discussion and it angered him! It really did. Kili wasn't drunk, he knew what he did and which consequences would follow, from headache till addiction. Kili had seen these people in the rehab center as his uncle Thorin forced him to visit a clinic as he took the drugs several months ago. He should knew, it was too easy to fall into misery like an angel without wings. Everything was possible and all this sorrow for a little kick, a little happy time. Angrily, he slammed his fist at the table and it almost upset his bottle of beer. But Fili didn't feel better.

It wasn't any good at all and it wouldn't help to damage the table, even if he was in the mood to beat someone up.

He sighed for the... maybe hundredth time and looked at his beer. The color of the dark amber bottle reminded him of Kili's fierce and arrogant eyes and Fili wanted to hurt the table even more. Years of devotion and sacrifice were about to become wasted time, years on which Fili had done everything to serve and please his Master. Years in which he had come to like and love him. Stupid. Kili only knew how to destroy things, not to care for something unless it would serve himself. In his current mode he was just the usual asshole-Kili not thinking straight and outside the box. Just acting on whims and to his liking for a little happy time. It must be like this, Kili was never lonely. He had lots of friends and girlfriends he just needed to give a call. And if that didn't work he still had his money.

Fili frowned. Why had he bought this shit? Was it really, because he has just been in a bad mood, because the party was too boring to deal with? Or has he been lonely? Fili couldn't deny that he liked this thought. A lonely Kili...

"So, you found a solution?"

Fili looked up into Alexa's green eyes which were watching him closely for several minute. "'bout what?"

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that? But it's already five and I haven't seen Kili since three. Could you do me the favor and take a look for him again?"

"Again? No." The blond grumbled taking another gulp from his dead drink. It tasted awful since he totally forgot about it. "You knew what he was up to and you send me to prevent him from buying."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I already told you, he would listen to you. Well, I thought he would listen," she admitted biting her beautiful glossy lip.

"But he bought the stuff."

"And you sure he took it?" She glanced at him with her green eyes making Fili feeling totally uneasy.

"Wh...? I don't know, but he looked really eager. And he fired me."

Now, she even smiled. "Naa, don't worry so much about the last part. He'll definitively..."

"Alexa, he's no one who would forgive so easily foremost if he was almost sober. He dismissed me with a clear head. And most of all is he really stubborn."

"Yeah, stubborn, but not stupid." She took one of her strands of red, silky hair and twirled it around her finger.

"I won't be so sure about him being not stupid," Fili replied slowly.

"Well, sometimes he is a real idiot, I agree. But drugs?"

"Tell me then why buy them if not for taking? It doesn't make sense, Alexa."

"Forcing you to wear a Cupid costume didn't make sense either and he ordered you to do so."

"Yes, because he is stupid and didn't care for anything, not for pride, affection or any other positive feelings concerning people."

"Wherefore he put an end to the party to protect you."

"What?!" Surprised and swamped with a cold feeling tickling his fingertips he looked at the red-haired young woman at the end of the table.

"You are as stupid as he is," Alexa snapped, "and I thought you'd be the smarter one."

"Explain what you just told me," Fili ordered and he saw that Alexa bit her lip again. She wasn't pleased with the manner he was talking to her.

"Just think about it yourself, Fili. Ignore his arrogant and cold behavior and look beyond. You should know him better than all of us together. You see him everyday, by day and night, you see his strengths and weaknesses... and his weakness is you."

"That's utter bollocks. His weakness is his devotion to alcohol and money."

"So, you are saying that he treats you like anybody else? That he really doesn't care for you."

"That... No." Fili faltered and avoided Alexa's sharp eyes. It made him think and even more, he felt his anger was subsiding to nothing. "I need to go to the toilet. Go home, Alexa. You look tired."

She didn't reply but followed him with her eyes as he went through the more or less emptied room. A light smile curled her lips. "You owe me both."

He couldn't hear it.

Since there weren't as many people as before the bathroom was nearly empty, he only heard some voices coming from somewhere else. He went uninterested into one of the cabins and did his business as he heard noises from outside the door. No, they came from the next cabin.

"Shut up, will ya?" a man hissed hitting something against the wooden wall that parted the cabins. Something like metal fell to the ground and made a low noise.

"Leave me alone," a drunk voice answered uncomfortably. "Just get your fingers off me!"

"Shut up!" The noises from the next cabin grew louder as the two people moved.

"I said no!" An elbow nudged against the wall or maybe a feet. "Drop it! No!"

"Oh, come on. You want it, too, right? Since you were looking so desperately around."

"No. You filthy scum! Chuck it!"

"Kee?" Fili whispered not sure if the beer already smashed his brain.

"Get off me, you jerk." The rustling of clothes, movements, jogs against the wall again. Hissings.

"Kili?" The blond asked loudly rising his head as if his hearing would improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> Update in a couple of days. :) thanks for the patience and comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider your age before you start reading this chapter. I don't recommend this for kids/ young teenager (under 16 years). Don't feel offended, but feel warned. :)

" _Fili_?"

It really was him. And as he recognized Kili's voice and his intonation Fili clenched his fists. The hope in Kili's voice was almost unbearable. He was terrified to death! Fili bolted out of his cabin and didn't waste time to rattle at the door just to recognize it was closed. No, he kicked in the door and almost hit a man, who pulled Kili's body against the wooden wall. Kili's shirt was ripped a bit open and his face was a mask of shock and hurt. His wrists were red from the man's grip and a single tear was running down his cheek. Hot anger flew through Fili's veins lending him the power to grab the man's belt and pull him back from the confused looking young man at the wall. Fili didn't hesitate as the man flew backwards out of the cabin and landed on his ass on the tiles at the floor as Fili smashed his foot with all his anger into his stomach. The man yelled of pain and rage, but Fili didn't see his face anymore. It was merely a human face than that of a monster's. The fly of his trousers was open. Fili snarled repulsed and full of wrath as he saw what the man had planned to do. The man flung his hands in front of his face as Fili clenched his fists again.

"No, don't," he whimpered.

"Back off, you fuckin' molester. If you dare show your face ever again, I'll kill you!" Fili growled merely able to hold back anymore. He was shaking like never before in his life as he saw that man crawling away like an ugly bug. Every muscle and cell in his body wanted to crash his bones and maybe he would have tried to go after him if not a low-voiced "Fili?" had held him back. The blond turned and saw that Kili came clumsily out of the cabin. The young heir's face was all red and signs of relief crossed his eyes.

Fili tried to hide his feeling, his anger and his ease as he saw his young Master unharmed.

"You okay?"

As if words weren't enough Kili flung his arms around Fili's neck not caring about the boy entering the bathroom looking with a shocked expression from the brunette to the blond and decided to leave immediately.

Kili smelled of strong alcohol. "I'm fine," Kili whispered into Fili's collar bone still grabbing the shirt on his neck. He also quivered from horror as he hid his face in his crook of the neck. "That guy..."

"Shh, he won't come back, and if he dares I'll strike him down. I promise. I won't let him harm you again." Carefully Fili began to stroke Kili's dark hair knowing it was one of few things that would calm the heir down.

"Fili..."

"Shh, everything's fine. Let's get you out of here." Fili needed just one attempt to see that Kili wouldn't let go of him so easily. His Master clung onto him like a little, fearful child, but seeking his lips as he was aware that Fili's face was so close to his that he couldn't resist anymore. He let Kili do as he liked and kissed him back, tangled his hair and pulled Kili even closer in his embrace. He felt unbelievably relieved that he was now safe and sound, not further harmed by this guy. Kili's wild and passionate kiss made his stomach all furious and now he had no intentions to leave his warm, sweet mouth ever again. His lips were intoxicating and drove Fili nearly crazy as Kili began to suck the tip of his tongue. With displeasure he left his mouth and looked at the blond.

"I was looking for you," the brunette mumbled sheepishly. "I wanted to take you home, because... I didn't mean to dismiss you."

Fili put Kili's face between his hands and kissed his forehead. "Apology accepted," he answered softly and without thinking too much about the last couple of hours in which he had cursed his foolish Master.

"I didn't apo..."

"This is just the same. Shall we go?"

Kili never been so clingy before. He wouldn't even let go of him as they both sat on the backseats the taxi driving them home. Besides he told the blond hesitating that he was just too bored from the party they had been before and the disco, so that he wanted to try something new and exciting.

"Why did you leave?" Kili asked after a few minutes as he had leaned his head against Fili's shoulder.

"Hm?" Fili had been lost in his mind, wondering if the taxi driver was thinking that they were a real couple, like real lovers and not just... a one-sided lover and a drunk young man who would become in need to smooch. "You punched me. I saw no chance to convince you anymore."

"No, why did you take a day off?"

Now, that was surprising, but not too much. Fili already expected him to be asked something like this. "You may see that differently, but I've been working for you every day for months, thus I was in need for some free time and I wanted to meet my friends."

Sulking, the brunette looked up at him. "I hate it if you are not in the mansion. No one complains about the mess in my room or glared angrily at me if I don't write on my reports for Thorin's company or do some studying."

"I don't..."

"I know that you don't say anything, but I can see it in your eyes or in the way your breathing changes or when the edge of your mouth is twitching. I know you very well already and you don't need to say anything, but I still know if you dislike something or if you are amused."

"You seem to know so much about me and still you are sometimes treating me like a dog."

Abrupt, Kili turned around, looking with eyes wide open into Fili's blue one's."No! I don't treat you like a dog. "

"But you punched me today."

"Well, yeah," Kili said low-voiced again. "That was because you put me in a bad light in the public eye as you were yelling at me and the other two guys. You shouldn't have been so rude with me. It was embarrassing. And I was angry with you, because you left me."

"I didn't leave, stupid. It was just for a day and you could have left it unmentioned that I was your servant. If you'd call me your friend, you would have been able to change your reaction and not toss me away like a used handkerchief or try to save your reputation."

"But you understand why I did this, don't you?" Kili asked hopefully.

The blond shook slowly his head. "Yes, but I don't know why I understand this."

The younger was leaning against Fili's shoulder again to feel the comfort of his body heat and his presence. "Because you know I had to do this. I didn't mean to harm you. I was just..."

".. .angry."

"Yes."

Fili sighed heavily. "I'm not your scapegoat if you are in a bad mood. So you should find another way to release your stress and temper."

"I'm sorry, Fili. Forgive me."

Even though he enjoyed Kili's comfort and his sweet words a lot the blond didn't want to answer, because he knew his Master's pleads for sorry were wasted and not worth a penny if Kili was clear-minded again. His Master would forget anyway.

It was just about six o'clock in the morning as they both reached the sleeping mansion. Two maids were already busy with preparing breakfast for the early birds and Kili wanted breakfast, too, in his bedroom. He showered and saw with great pleasure that his servant had already prepared a tablet for him as he entered his bedroom. Fili still in his casual clothes was about to fluff up the pillows and gave the young man a light smile.

"You're eating with me, Fee?" He sounded really tired.

"No, It's already six. It's indecent to eat with my Master," he replied in an attempt to act polite even if he still didn't feel like serving him. To hold him again and to make sure he forgot about this man was surely more important and more of his concern than breakfast.

"Then take this day off, too, and spend it with me, at least the morning," Kili begged already sitting on his bed with legs crossed and just pajama trousers on. His hair was still wet and with some water drops on his skin and bare chest he surely looked beautiful.

"Uhm," _to hell with your doubts,_ a tiny voice in his head shouted. "Uhm, fine. Why not?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat uncomfortably next to Kili on his bed. The dark-haired young man grinned from one ear to the other. His cheeks were still red from alcohol and if he was still that clingy, he would surely forget about what would happen in the next couple of hours. His Master's personality sometimes drove him crazy and not to know with which person he was talking: the cute, drunk guy or the aggressive, dominant guy.

"So, what do you want to eat first?" the brunette asked, "Strawberry jam, honey? Oh, you brought peanut butter, too!"Surprised, he took the little bowl from the tablet and smelled the scent of the peanuts. He really looked cute in this moment.

"I will eat _you_ ," Fili replied serious.

Looking at him with hazel-brown eyes the other already bent over to kiss him passionately on the lips to make both forget about the last couple of hours they both had suffered.

Kili was truly sorry that he didn't listen to his friend and servant, but he couldn't show weaknesses nor make wrong decisions in public, even though the both dealer didn't really know he belonged to the prosperous Durin family. Moreover he wanted to make up for his heated decision and mistake to dismiss his loyal servant who wanted nothing more than his well-being. The kissing was no surprise. Both of them wouldn't endure it long to just sit next to each other on a bed, To feel each others bodies made them move without even thinking and they clung together like two magnets, unwilling to part ever again.

Feeling already his member throbbing just by french kissing him Fili was the first sitting on top of the brunette. Carefully he touched and caressed his soft cheeks and recognized his flashing red skin. How was he supposed to live without him if he would really be dismissed and hadn't seen Kili ever again? Maybe he would have kidnapped Kili to bring him to his senses again, even if he still wasn't sure if all Kili wanted was just some fun or some affair, all but nothing serious, all but no real romantic relationship. At least he truly loved the brunette and that was the reason why every bad comment hit his heart even though he Kili didn't mean it. Seeing Kili in his drunk-cute mood made him forget his past memories and Kili's harsh words and let his tongue slip into the other's mouth again. Kili moaned and pulled Fili in his also strong arms. Lustfully, he moved his hip on Kili's groin pushing his own member between his Master's legs. They both could feel each other's hardness and Kili smiled.

"You forgave me?" he mumbled.

"Soon," Fili replied with a strange glimpse in his eyes. "As I said I will eat you." To make his point clear he grabbed the peanut butter from the table and opened it slowly, well aware that Kili was watching him closely. Dipping his finger carefully into the peanut crème made Kili shift nervously, but Fili just stroked his coated finger on Kili's chest while meeting his eyes and buttered him as well. As he was finished Kili took Fili's finger into his mouth and licked it eagerly still watching Fili's surprised, but pleased face. _Oh boy, he was good_ , was all Fili could think of as he felt Kili's warm tongue tickling his sensitive finger. He bent down and licked the brunette's chest softly while his other hand was wandering above Kili's bare skin. The crème was thicker than imagined so Fili licked him more passionate and pressed his lips on the warm skin and sucked his coated nipple. Clawing lustfully into Fili's shoulders the blond responded with a bite on his chest with his teeth and felt Kili's excited body trembling underneath him. The brunette moaned loudly as Fili moved awfully slowly down his body to his groin and kissed almost every coated and uncoated spot on his upper body while his hair tickled the sensitive skin of his Master. 

Kili bit his servant's finger as Fili suddenly touched his hard and already pulsating member with his hand. Still kissing and biting his muscular abdomen Fili's hand slipped under the pajama and drove his finger carefully like the whistle of the wind above his glans, circling just the tip of his finger above the soft, silky skin. Kili moaned again already willing to do whatever Fili had planned, but he already regretted his thought just seconds after that as the blond began to stroke him hard and fast. Too sensitive for his fast stroking the young heir gasped for breath and shifted uncomfortably underneath the brunette still biting Fili's finger and leaving teethmarks in his flesh. Fili held him underneath him ignoring the slight pain in his finger as he kissed Kili's hip bone and felt his hot, burning flesh. Kili's hard member and thick veins pulsated in his hand and Kili's discomfort vanished as soon as he recognized he was already near his climax. He shifted again not willing to come so early and alone, but Fili didn't slow down his speed. The brunette came loudly and spread his fluid into his shorts and Fili' hand. Grinning satisfied Fili licked his coated hand carefully while watching Kili's heavy breathing and his quaking chest.

"Next dish," Fili said peeking at the strawberry jam.

"No, it's my turn now," the dark-haired young man grumbled, but Fili already pressed Kili's body down forcing him to stay in his laying position.

"No, lay down."

"I am your Master!"

"Yeah, whatever," the blond replied uninterested, but with a devilish smile.

Kili hissed angrily, but as soon as Fili took his pajama off everything was forgotten. His member was already halfway to sleep-mode as Fili began to cover his penis with the sweet strawberry jam, And just by looking at how carefully Fili put the jam on his little demon he awakened anew, slightly pulsating and filling with blood again as he felt his touches. He wanted his mouth so badly that Kili almost whimpered. He didn't have to wait long, Just the tip of Fili's tongue on his glans made him moan deeply and everything in him wanted to touch Fili's beautiful body and to taste his sweet fluids as well. The young man imagined Fili's member and how he would suck him hard and how his fingers would seek his entrance, just the thought made him already claw into the blanket. But Fili's licking got him back into reality and Kili groaned as Fili moved his tickling tongue from his glans to his hard shaft and ended at his also hard balls. This feeling was almost unbearable as his servant began to suck his testes causing his penis to leak again. He just wished Fili wouldn't forget about his hot entrance. But Fili just smiled satisfied as he saw how Kili bent his hip to make body contact. So Fili straddled Kili's legs further and began to kiss Kili's red glans again and to lick the sweet jam now slowly away. It was awfully slowly and made Kili slightly whimper as he was aware that he wanted the hard way. Fili's own member throbbed impatiently again his jeans, wanted nothing more than to get out and play along. His Master's heavy breathing and trembling body made him just more eager and he sucked his dick with more power and bit his shaft with lips and teeth already feeling his second climax making his body shiver in short, hot waves. The brunette's hip moved on his own thrusting his dick even further into Fili's mouth which was the last he could do before he climaxed again.

Fili was just too good in what he was doing even though he left Kili's butt untouched. Swallowing every drop of what was spread Fili felt his own desire to dominate Kili, but he had to wait at least two minutes to calm his own breath even though his member still twitched uneasy in his jeans.

He crawled up to the dark-haired young man and began to kiss him. His hand touched his neck and he felt his skin and hair covered in sweat. His lips were full from biting himself in order to keep his moans at bay. And with his red lips, his colored cheeks and big, brown eyes he looked just too beautiful, so that three words almost slipped Fili's mouth. But, no, he couldn't say it. He didn't want to loose what he had. At least he could show him. Giving him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth he grabbed Kili's legs and straddled them anew.

"Third dish," Fili said as he grabbed the butter.

"Third...?" His brown hazel eyes looked at him in surprise, but then he just nodded and moved on his own as he got onto his knees and hands as he presented him his butt eagerly.

Fili couldn't resist and gave him a little slap on his butt. The brunette hissed and glared at him in anger, but Fili chuckled and dipped his finger in the butter. Coating Kili's entrance with the butter he let one of his fingers enter and felt how the brunette got stiff even though he was waiting impatiently for Fili's leaking member.

"Just get in," Kili moaned as Fili thrusted another buttered finger into him.

"You are still too tight," Fili grumbled.

"So what? Are you afraid, you can't endure it longer then a few seconds? Are you getting old?"

Another slap on his butt. Kili whimpered and ducked his ass. Fili pulled his finger off and moved Kili's hip to his groin. "You little brat," he grumbled as he pulled also Kili's dark hair and made his upper body lay down onto the blanket. The view of Kili's hole and his exposed butt was almost too much so Fili had no chance to hold back anymore and rubbed just a bit butter on his penis and entered slowly. It really was too tight and felt too good to be true! He wouldn't endure not more then a few seconds if he wouldn't concentrate on other things. He thrusted inside the brunette and heard him breath heavily as he moved his hips back and forth. _Oh my goodness, I'm already coming,_ was all Fili thought of, so he recalled some stupid definitions about osmosis and impressionism he had heard in school. _But Kili's tightness... This hot, wet, tight ass... Osmosis is the diffusion... Kili, you little devil, don't move on your own! Oh my... Osmosis... Diffusion through... Damn!_ Slapping Kili a third time he tried to slow the brunettes movement down, but his Master just groaned and pressed his butt heavily on Fili's groin and Fili thrusted also heavily into the younger. _Enough!_ Fili aimed at Kili's hot spot inside him and pushed forward just to hear him whimper from satisfaction. Like an eruption Fili climaxed into the dark hole and breathed heavily as hot waves were running down his spine and cold sweat cooled his neck.

Tiredly, Fili rolled off from Kili's back and laid down next to him well aware that the brunette was watching him closely and with an evil grin. "Forty-five seconds," Kili said still grinning. "You are really getting old, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Fili grumbled covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Did he even know how much strength he had to use to endure forty-five second with him as his lover? Did he know how intoxicating his appearance was? He felt a soft finger stroking his bare chest and a mouth covering his lips and he smiled.

"We have to train more often, old man" Kili whispered.

"I am not old," the blond grumbled and watched his Masters amused brown eyes.

"True. You endured forty seconds. You are _really_ old..."

"You little..." was all he could say before he attacked the surprised Kili, tickling him with his fingers until he burst into laughing and tears were running over his face.

No one dared to disturb Master Kili on this day as they heard him laughing wholeheartedly over and over again. A laughter which was barely to be heard. 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. Lots of love in this chapter. I hope you liked it ;-)
> 
> Next chapter we'll see that Samuel guy again. Poor Fili...
> 
> Thank you, for your lovely comments *hug*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty rough.
> 
> Contains non-con. Sorry.
> 
> * * *

oOo

"What's the matter with you?" Kili asked as he watched the blond serving his coffee.

Avoiding the eyes of the brunette Fili picked up the remote control lying on the ground next to the bed the younger had tossed out of his bed as he was sleeping. "Master?"

Carefully watching the blond man underneath him, Kili folded back the blanket and set his feet to the ground. "You reek of alcohol. What did you do?"

"I had a drink last night," the blond replied as he took the remote control to the desk in Kili's room. As he stood in front of the wooden table he didn't even know why he wanted to place that thing there. It didn't belong at the desk but next to his Master's bed. He returned to the bed even if this was the place he wanted to avoid the most. Most unlike himself wore his hair lose, so that his long locks were falling into his face and over his chest.

Kili sat just one meter away from him and was watching him very closely. He even bent forward and sniffed at Fili's suit. "There is another smell on you. What is that?"

"Maybe the new deodorant I'm using." This was a lie. Fili had never lied to his Master before.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's another smell next to the alcohol. It's overpowering, tacky and..."

"Master?" The blond still didn't dare to look directly at him.

"It's disgusting." The brunette's eyes were darkening and seeming to lose the color of pure ebony. They looked so cloyed that Fili gulped heavily.

"I'm truly sorry," Fili answered coldly as he found his strength again, taking a few steps away from the young heir.

"Take a shower immediately. I'll get sick of you."

"I understand, Master."

"Leave."

"Excuse me." The blond bowed down and left the room as fast as he could. He felt sick, too and to tell the truth, he had a worse hangover from last night. He had felt that alcohol was the only resolution in solving his problems, so he drunk plenty, and he drunk even more as memories crossed his mind, he wanted to disappear. He didn't want to recall yesterday, but the pictures popped into his mind and didn't vanish even though he tried to erase them as best he could.

Everything went wrong when Kili lost a bet at university. Of course, he hadn't told his servant what for this bet had been. He had just told him that Fili has been the stake. A stake that was won by Samuel.

_"For one day, he is your Master, do you understand?" Kili asked as he came home from university two days ago._

_The order struck Fili down like a lightning. He almost dropped the coffee he had prepared for the brunette. "Master?"_

_Impatiently, Kili put the book away and grabbed another one lying next to it on his desk. The desk was all over cluttered with documents, books, usb sticks, an old bonsai and an arrow head he had once found in the woods. For reasons he never explained to his servant Kili loved the arrow head and sometimes, if he was lost in his thoughts, he would fiddle with the arrow while his eyes fixated something in the past. "You understand me. You will do whatever it takes to pleasure and comfort him. You will serve him as you were serving me."_

_"Master, I'm your servant, nobody else's." Fili replied trying not to react as shocked as he felt. Samuel, for Mahal's Sake! Why of all people that guy?_

_"Yes, and you'll do as I command," he snapped coldly. "Serve him for one day. I will not repeat, what I just said."_

" _Master..."  
"_Do it! _" Kili shouted angrily._

_Fili's whole stance got stiff all of a sudden as Kili's yell echoed in his spacious bedroom. "Understood, Sir."_

oOo

Samuel lived in a specious villa with pools, tennis court and so many places Fili couldn't overlook on his one-day-stay. He didn't have the time either to investigate this area. The boredom of Samuel made him fulfill his wishes all day, and at the beginning Fili didn't care for the mocking of this guy. All that mattered for Fili was that it was just for one day. He didn't care for his tasks in Samuel's mansion for whom he wouldn't have to be on duty in Kili's house even though he had to do almost everything for the ebony haired guy. But he was his Master's personal servant not a mere housecleaner like in Samuel's house, who made him scrub the floor with a toothbrush and nothing on but a thong.

Fili would have killed Samuel if it wasn't his Master's command which bound him to the ground, made him helpless and vulnerable. Just one day, Fili said to himself as Samuel sat in his chair very pleased and amused about that hilarious look on the servant's face. He also made Fili feed in his bed, watched as Fili was cleaning away the dung in the horse stall and chuckled freely as he made Fili wear a bunny costume for the rest of the day. But the blond didn't seem to care. His eyes were always calm and he never hesitated to fulfill the commands of his Master.

And it bored Samuel to death.

It was afternoon as Fili came back from one of his useless tasks and bowed before his one-day-Master. "You called for me, Sir."

"Why don't you call me Master?" Samuel snapped. It didn't make fun anymore to tease the blond. Fili wasn't to get worked up nor would he reply to any of his jibes, his mind seemed too far away.

"My real Master is Master Kili," the blond in his bunny costume said.

"Not today!" Samuel said loud. "You belong to me today."

"I belong to Master Kili everyday until he fires me."

"And you would do everything for him, I'm sure."

"Of course. He's my Master." Even in his bunny costume with the long ears and the pink pajama he still looked too proud. Too proud for a simple servant.

"And he told you, to serve me as you serve him."

Fili hesitated the first time on this peculiar day. "Yes."

The grin in Samuel's face let him turn into stone. "Then suck my dick."

Fili felt a lump in his throat that made him unable to speak. Everything in him made him go crazy, shouting, screaming and yelling what the fuck had happened and why the fuck Kili had lost his bet, why did he even took him as the stake? The blond clenched his fist. "I don't understand, Sir."

"Don't play dumb. I said I wanna fuck your mouth."

"Why? You can call a whore or another women if you want to have some fun."

"No. I command you."

"My Master wouldn't..."

"I am your Master!" Samuel shouted angrily rising from his couch and watching carefully how the blond struggled with himself. His knuckles were white from anger as he clenched his fist. Finally Samuel reached his goal. The always so calm blond guy hesitated.

Hot anger was boiling in Fili like in a bursting volcano, knowing that Samuel only wanted to humiliate and to embarrass him, proving that Fili only was a mere servant, someone, he could easily possess and destroy.

_Kili, why?_

"If this is your command, Sir." With utter force Fili moved and kneeled before the now sitting young grinning man, opened the zipper and freed that little bastard from his prison. The blond servant had never felt that disgusted in his life, neither in his time as a personal butler nor as a normal person in his real life. Just a glance at his flesh made him want to puke. But he couldn't. His real Master would be blamed for his dishonorable behavior even though it wasn't the task of a mere servant to suck someone's dick.

And that dick began in expectation of his trembling lips to throb in the blond's hand.

"Suck!" Samuel said loudly. Fili closed his eyes as he put it into his mouth. It felt like something normal, but he _knew_ it was wrong and that it had to feel wrong. It wasn't his Master's, the only one he would accept and the only one, too, he wanted to have and taste.

Samuel moved his hips and went so far as to grab Fili's blond hair as he thrusted his penis even deeper into his mouth so that Fili had to fight against the nausea. Samuel's liquid tasted bitter and not sweet at all, not like his Master's and he didn't feel the pleasure and joy in satisfying Kili from his heart. He just felt just disgusted and mortified, but knew very well there was no way out. Sucking that bastards cock was a task, nothing more.

"Harder," Samuel moaned, still trying to push his member even deeper into Fili's throat, but Fili had closed his hand around the cock to control the depth he was thrusting. "Dirty slut," the so-called Master whispered as he pulled his servant's hair violently, causing Fili to gulp his member even deeper. "Ahh... good boy... You're used to this?"

Fili wanted to vomit. _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. When will it end?_

He moved his lips around the cock and used his tongue to lick the glans, causing ardent desire and finally Samuel came into his mouth. "Swallow it," Samuel said panting. "Swallow!" He commanded loudly as he saw that the blond wouldn't do it. "Swallow!" he shouted angrily again, putting his wet member already away.

Fili looked angrily at him and refused. Semen was dripping from his mouth as he still knelled in his bunny costume in front of his one-day-Master.

"It's a command!"

Fili hated him so much, he couldn't bear it anymore to look at him. He swallowed and knew his stomach would explode in just a few minutes. He wanted nothing more than to puke.

"Fucking, bastard!" Samuel screamed, running wild as he let his fists fly freely at the blond. He didn't like his arrogant look on his face as if he knew, Samuel was just an insect compared to Kili. It made him crazy and Samuel wanted to destroy this face and his look. To cane the young man was the only resolution he could think of and that guy didn't even defend himself. Kicking him in his belly and even hitting him in his face made that arrogant face not disappear. He hated him for sure!

Huffing and puffing Samuel looked at the bleeding face framed with blond strands in front of him. With just using violence this guy couldn't be broken, he suddenly knew.

"Leave," Samuel commanded as he went out of the room. He needed a better plan.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long. Chapter is extra long to make up for it. Thank you for everything!

oOo

With trembling fingers Fili tried to put on make up into his face to cover the bruises around his eyes and mouth as he came home. But it was no use. Tears dripping out of his eyes made it impossible to see clearly and he needed several attempts to acknowledge this fact. He needed the help of one of the maids if he really wanted to cover the bruises. He bathed and showered several times just to remove the smell of Samuel's household and that guy himself.

No use.

The smell was still on him and he even tasted with every gulp of saliva this disgusting, bitter semen he was forced to swallow hours ago. Fli was so angry about himself that he hadn't taken the risk to refuse and to leave the house as fast as possible. Surely, Kili would have understood him, wouldn't he? If Fili had told him everything, every stupid command which came from the mouth of this bastard, he would have understood why Fili had to leave the mansion of Samuel. Maybe. But how would that have looked? Little Fili running to his daddy and crying in his lap that the bad boys had hurt him? Of course not. Fili didn't want to appear weak and somehow it was embarrassing, too. And just maybe, Kili would have blamed himself for losing the bet and letting him go into the dragon's lair. The blond couldn't be so sure about the last point. Kili was wired differently. Around Christmas Kili was like another man or when they went sailing together he appeared really caring and more like a friend. But in the meantime? No, he couldn't tell his Master for various reasons.

Fili covered his eyes with his hand and knew just one way out of his misery, because he couldn't change the past. There was no use crying over spilled milk. He knew that.

He opened the cupboard and took a flask of vodka, poured the clear liquid into a big glass and emptied it in one gulp. He almost never drank, except to solve his abject miseries. Soon he felt the pleasant dizziness in his head he had longed for and which made his memories blurry. But still... this taste was unbearable. He drank even more vodka and had to vomit as his stomach rebelled against the big amount of alcohol. Surprisingly, he felt better after puking so that he drank even more, causing his stomach to vomit again. Drinking, puking, even more drinking, forgetting. He was a shadow of himself.

Of course Kili would smell the alcohol on the next day. He was quite sensitive when it came to smell and scents. He even had ordered Fili which shower gel and shampoo he had to use.

And now he showered again. Looking at the blue spots which Samuel had caused and every tiny bit of pain and memory came back into his mind, leaving nothing than despair. He needed even more alcohol. He needed to forget Samuel's face, his smell, his... everything.

Kili, what did you do? Fili leaned his head on the cold wall and clenched his fist. Soon the pain caused by his fingernails piercing his palms of his hands filled his tormented mind and he could finally close his eyes.

_Pain, sweet pain._

_Embrace me with your dark wings of distress,_

_let me fly higher and higher into the darkness._

_Let me feel nothing but pain._

_Take me away into the gloominess._

_No eye shall catch sight of me,_

_no one shall behold my broken soul._

_Pain, sweet pain._

oOo

OooO

Kili knew something was wrong as he had heard Fili had returned late, but didn't greet his real Master as he had come back. No, Fili went into his small bungalow, where he used to live, without greeting Kili or even giving him feed back.

Something went utterly wrong and Kili was angry, too, because of Fili's rude behavior, but didn't feel like he should call for his servant. But then, as the morning came, his suspicion was confirmed, as he looked into Fili's face and smelled a little bit of alcohol. His servant almost never drank. Maybe on his own birthday. And then there was this other smell. He knew where that smell came from, he didn't have to ask, but Fili dared to lie to him as he replied it was his deodorant! He knew Samuel's body odor all too well as to get tricked by Fili's answer. What was Fili thinking anyway as he had lied to him. He promised years ago he would never do that. And what about his hair and face? Loose hair and... make up?Something really was fishy.

Kili was worried.

Silently and unseen he followed Fili to the bathroom and watched as the servant stripped naked. Blue spots covered his chest, legs and arms, places the suit would hide from his eyes. And as he saw Fili crying, Kili clenched his fist

Something went utterly wrong.

He knew his servant all too well as to get tricked by his polite behavior and his common mask of patience and obedience. And Kili hadn't accepted him being his servant from that day on when they first met if he had doubted Fili was special, and not only in one regard.

All day long he had had a bad feeling about sending Fili to Samuel, one could say, they were mortal enemies and it had been more than suspicious to demand Fili as the price for their stupid bet. For Mahal's sake! Why has he been such an idiot? Why didn't he see it coming? It had been so obvious that Samuel's demand was fishy.

Kili went back into his study room and looked at his desk. Fili surely would tidy it up as soon as he saw the mess on the desk like he usually did when he entered the room. This was what his usual patient and loyal servant would do. But now he had seen him without his mask of invulnerability and what was left was a broken man who would never let his Master see his weakness. He would always show his friendly fake-smile which annoyed Kili since the beginning. Kili had tried almost everything to bring Fili to his knees. To force him to show him his true face, but his servant was resistant as no one before.

He remembered a rainy and stormy night as he watched the big raindrops falling onto the clean windows and he heard the wind howling above the rooftop, saw how the trees and palms moved in the wind years ago. His uncle stood just a few meters away, lecturing him about stock values, but Kili wasn't really listening.

"... so there's no reason to hold back anymore," Thorin explained as he read the report once again. Glasses framed his dark eyes as he looked back to his nephew. "Dale company is already broken so we only have to spend little money and buy a dragon instead to feed it with you, because my only heir and family isn't listening anyway," Thorin growled angrily and slammed the report at the table next to him. "Kili, what are you looking at? I hope it's more important than the future of our family."

Frowning, but really uninterested, Kili took his eyes off the window and the scenery underneath. "Uncle, what did you tell me about friendship and fellowship?"

This time Thorin sighed heavily. "It's not as if I haven't told you more than hundreds of times about it. Are you listening at least once if I speak to you?"

"Then you won't mind telling me again," Kili answered coldly.

"I don't know when you turned out to be such a brat," Thorin replied with grim face. "But I hope you'll unlearn your rude behavior against me as soon as possible. I won't countenance such an attitude. Even if I'm not your father, am I still your guardian and responsible for your doings, also I don't want you to bring shame upon our family name."

Kili pressed his lips together and bowed lightly his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it may have sounded. I'm just wondering about something. So, would you, _please_ , tell me again?"

Glancing at his nephew Thorin took a deep breath. "I told you once that I appreciate people with loyalty, honor and a willing heart."

"I see." Kili fell silent again and looked out back into the garden.

"Why are you asking me this now? Foremost while looking out of the window? It's already past midnight."

"I'm still testing my new servant. You remember Fili, don't you?"

"What do you take me for?" Thorin growled. "I'm your uncle not a slave trader, of course, I know your personal servant's name!"

"But you are not home very often," Kili replied with some insinuation in his words and Thorin got the hint.

He took off his glasses and sighed lightly. "Go on. What about Fili?"

"I had sent him into the garden to search something for me and he still hasn't come back."

"What is he searching for?"

"My cat."

This time Thorin breathed heavily. "You don't have a cat."

"Yes."

"And you ordered him to look for it? Why are you giving him such useless tasks?"

"As I said, to test him."

"Since when is he looking for that cat?"

Kili looked out of the window again. "Almost five hours."

"In such a weather? He must be frozen to death already. Did I rear you to such a man?"

"No, you didn't. I have my own ways in doing something."

"Having a servant who serves you doesn't mean you can do anything with him. You have to care and provide for him as well as he does for you. It's the same relationship between a king and his subordinates. You can't just rule them no matter what and expect them to follow you and your every command. It's more or less give and take..."

"...based on respect and loyalty," Kili added, knowing all too well where their talking was leading to. "But how do I know if he's respecting and loyal to me? I will only know if I test him and not by asking him nicely nor watch him how he is brewing tea. For instance, I put my former servants to the proof, too, and neither of them searched for my cat longer than two hours. And they always came back on their own, telling me that they weren't able to find the cat. But I need someone who is doing his job without queries and without complaints about the weather or whatnot. And now I'm doing the same with him."

"It's stupid what you are doing and even what you are saying. You don't need a zombie-like servant. It doesn't fit your character. Call him in. He'll catch a cold in that thunder storm."

"No, I'm proving his worth."

"No," Thorin grumbled with dark voice as he stood next to his nephew at the window. "You are trying to break him." He saw a black shadow moving out of the dark into the light of their terrace lighting. The rain was heavier than before, lightning and growls came from the sky, turning everything in an overwhelming firework. Thorin could clearly see Fili's serious face even if his long hair was soaked wet and his strands glued to his cheeks and neck. Every single spot of his clothes was drenched with cold rain. Thorin couldn't feel anything but pity for this servant and he knew this guy wouldn't give up or come back on his own. "I won't repeat myself, Kili. Call him." Without saying anything else Thorin left his nephew's study very wisely knowing his sister's son needed time to think.

And he was right. While wrinkling his forehead Kili watched carefully how his servant vanished into the shadow of the trees again. The wet leaves were sparkling in the lightning and moved under the strong wind, blowing against the branches as a new blast of wind occurred underneath. With hands in his pockets Kili left his study as well and went downstairs into the living room, stepping out into the rain on the terrace. The wind and the rain were pretty cold even though it was still summer. "Fili!" He shouted, waited for a few seconds and saw how his servant appeared under the trees. His hair looked completely miserably and his cloths were drenched, not to say wet as if he had just jumped into the pool before. But his face was a mask of calm and prudence.

"Master?"

"It's enough. Get in," Kili said without looking at him too much. Something was wrong with that guy. Fili didn't even shiver even though Kili already froze to death as his shirt slowly soaked wet.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't found your cat yet," the blond said apologizing, bowing his head lightly.

"I don't have a cat."

Fili face was still calm. "I thought so. I haven't seen any in the last couple of weeks. May I ask you why I had still to look for one?"

If Kili had been him who was told he was tricked, Kili would have blownhisstack. He could never have stayed so calm. Even his former servants were at least a little upset or angry. Fili was odd. He didn't fit into the pattern of a mere servant. "Because you should learn to do whatever I say, not questioning me why or whatever."

Fili gave him a friendly smile. "Understood, but I hope you won't mind if I remind you every now and then that I'm a human, too. I'm not a robot or an emotionless human being, thus I can't promise you to do whatever you want." And again, his face didn't meet the words. He should have been enraged, angry or demanding, but not so calm!

"I hate your honesty and it definitively doesn't suit your status as a servant."

"You won't get any benefit from lies nor if I pretend to be someone I cannot be."

"And you are too bold."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Kili made a few steps in Fili's direction who was just a bit taller than himself. "Listen, because I will only tell you once: You are _my_ servant and you will do whatever I want. Even if you think it's one of the most stupid ideas you have ever heard of, you will do as I said. Got that? If you don't agree, you can take your leave now." With mixed feeling of surprise and satisfaction he saw that the blond hesitated.

"I... agree."

"Good." It was almost as if Kili sighed with relief, but of course, he wasn't. It doesn't fit his own status to look relieved.

"If not your actions endanger your life," Fili added after pausing.

"What? How dare you say that? I'm not stupid."

"I guess, we have an agreement then," Fili said a little smugly even though his friendly smile didn't vanish. A small bruise on his cheek was shown in the dim light of a lightning strike and also a single leaf in his almost golden hair.

"You think I would agree to any demand coming from the mouth of a mere servant?" Kili said enraged.

 _Mere servant._ How many times did he say that to him? Kili sighed heavily as he now remembered those times as he really tried to tame his weird servant. The words from his uncle came back into his mind. " _You want to break him._ " Kili had to admit Thorin had been right. Even though his uncle was barely at home his guesses were almost always right. Fili was somehow an exotic animal. A beautiful and patient being at which Kili could look at every second he was breathing.

It was his perfection which drove him insane, because Fili was the total opposite of Kili. Over the past few weeks he had watched him carefully and his every step, his gestures and service and came to the conclusion he was perfect. Almost too perfect. He himself would usually oversleep or be late if Fili would not wake him up or boost him to get going. He felt stupid in his presence, because Fili would know the answer after having just a short glimpse at the difficulty of the report. Moreover he was well-mannered and had a great sense of fashion whereas Kili just wore what he was told or liked and which looked really ridicules sometimes. His servant's serenity was also something Kili admired silently and was so contrary to Kili's usual temper. These had been enough reasons to try to destroy his angel-like mask framed by golden hair and a black suit, regardless if it was wrong or would hurt his employee. His only flaw was his own will and the tendency to disagree.

Fili still smiled his calm smile while water was running down his skin, dripping from his chin and soaking his suit even more. "You should go in, Master. You are soaked to the bones." Obviously, ignoring Kili's last words he watched his Master's face carefully. And, obviously, Kili was angry, because his servant stayed unimpressed again. He would have loved to have his servant's strength since Kili was weak and fast tempered. And he knew he would never catch up with the blond. Fili was everything he wanted to achieve, so Fili was everything he hated, too.

The raindrops which were falling down on Kili's skin felt just too cold on his hot, burning cheeks and too good to wipe them away at the same time. Just looking at his new servant, his broad shoulders, his delicate features and the raindrops dripping from his lips made his own body temperature raise for a few degrees and he had to fight the urgent feeling to pull him up and kiss him at this very moment. It was such a pressing, almost unpleasant feeling that the brunette turned his eyes off that man. "I don't take orders from you. I hired you and I'm your Master."

"But you may like to hear my suggestions."

"Even suggestions are out of place," Kili snapped.

"But not unwelcome."

Such an indecent guy! But Kili tittered to himself. This man really had guts. Maybe his uncle was right and he needed someone as strong and sometimes imprudent as Fili, someone who had the nerve to disagree.

He would never say it. He was the only heir of the Durin family. It was expected of him to be strict. "Unwelcome enough to let you stay outside the whole night. Make yourself at home at the terrace or wherever. Know your place and spare your words!"

"I have to stay here for the night, Master?"

"Yes. I don't endorse arguing with servants and you seem to have to learn that."

"Hm," was the only sound Fili made before Kili vanished into the mansion again, not looking back at the lonely shadow at the dark terrace as he turned out the lights. If he had stayed just a second longer and looked at him Kili might have taken his words back. Naturally, he couldn't do that, taking his words back. What would that look like? He put the light out of the living room and stepped back at the window to have a look at his servant who hadn't moved an inch since then. Kili had to admit, he couldn't see that much of Fili, moreover just his dark silhouette which was in contrast to the black of his surroundings. But as a lightning illuminated the cloudy sky and everything underneath, Kili hold his breath as he saw Fili's face. It was maybe the first time his servant had lost his usual equanimity and something with more emotion was shown in his face.

Unwieldiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> I don't have time to write this weekend. But I hope you will continue to follow the flashback and Kili's memories. :)
> 
> Have you heard the new song for Desolation of Smaug? Ed Sheeran "I see fire". It's wonderful!


	12. Chapter 12

Unwieldiness.

Even though he looked calm before, he now seemed to be lost, confused with the situation itself, not knowing what to do or where to go. So, Fili still was human and showed emotions like everybody else. Now, even Kili was confused and felt somehow miserably.

Fili still looked at the door where his Master had vanished into and turned his eyes off as soon as he recognized the brunet heir wouldn't come back. It seemed he somehow expected that of his Master and Kili regretted that he had disappointed him. He gave himself a punch. How could he be disappointed in himself? He was the Master and his servant had to learn the rules of the household even though Fili should already get them by himself.

Kili almost crept out as a shadow appeared next to him and he could hardly hold back to scream like a little boy.

Thorin.

The older man was sighing heavily. His long locks were falling wildly over his chest and back as he supported himself against the window sill. He still wore a dark-blue cardigan and a white shirt underneath which was more likely his style, a bit plain but elegant, too. "What have you done again, Kili? Why is he still out there?"

"Punishment," Kili answered brusquely.

Thorin blurted out an indignant sound. "Haven't I told you to...?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you to order him to get in. I can't take back my words. I would appear... weird and maybe weak if I change my mind so shortly after I just made a decision," the brunette confessed.

"Why are you making him stay outside in the first place? I don't get you, lad. No," Thorin shook his head. "Don't try to answer my question." Now, he laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I will trust you in this and that you will make your decisions wisely. He's good company for you." He already turned on his heels as he looked back again. "And face the music yourself. You go."

Kili bit his upper lip and just tasted a little bit of blood. "Damn," he muttered angrily. It was kind of hard to make the first step in the direction of the door and felt totally strange to pocket his pride for a servant. But maybe he had not to do this.

Even though Fili had stood almost ten minutes at the terrace barely moving, he recognized the door as soon as it slid open and Kili stepped into the freezing rain. The young heir had put on a mask of aloofness. What his servant was able to do, he could do even better. Hiding his feelings and emotions wasn't something he wasn't capable of, he did it most of the time. Showing feelings meant showing weaknesses. He couldn't afford to launch out a bit. "Who do you think will fluff up my pillows? Get in!" Kili hissed at the blond who looked at him calmly. But Kili had the feeling the blond's eyes were smiling softly at him. It was still dark and Kili wasn't so sure about that, but somehow it moved a piece of his heart from which he had believed had died as his mother and father passed away several years ago.

Yes, Fili was special. He was able to reach Kili.

"Understood, Sir." The blond said as he bowed lightly his head.

"Get a new suit before coming to me. You will wet my carpets." Meeting the blue eyes of his servant made him insecure and his legs wobbly, because he still had a bad conscience about letting him search alone in the rain for so long. If he hadn't knew it better Fili looked like a lion standing in the rain, his mane wet and sloppy and his eyes tired from being up so late but still too pride to show any movement. Kili didn't look at Fili as he turned again to get into the mansion.

And Kili was wrong again.

"Thank you," Fili murmured almost shyly.

Maybe Kili's lie about fluffing up his pillows had been too obvious, but who cared?

oOo

The years passed by in a blink of an eye. And the more years passed the more Kili wanted to keep Fili to himself, he wanted to lock him up in a tower like Rapunzel where no one was able to touch him or to see his remarkable skills nor his soft core. And Kili had to lie and to hurt him, because he wanted to see Fili's vulnerability again, his soft expressions and his diffident smile.

Fili was only his and his alone. And he had hated it to share Fili with Samuel. Even if it was just for a day it was still the worst in all his life beside the day his parents had died.

"Kili, you idiot!" Kili shouted to himself, again and again and again. He was so angry about himself that he had to fight back the tears which were already trickling around his eyes and nose. But even if he felt betrayed by that jerk Samuel and hurt about his treachery, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Fili must feel. The bruises and his weeping face, it was all too much to endure for both of them. And Kili was the cause.

He had warned Samuel not to lay hands on Fili in every possible way and didn't expect him to heed his warnings. But he needed to see Samuel's face to confirm his suggestions were true about what he had done to Fili.

Kili left the mansion just a few minutes later and didn't even bother to call his driver, but took the first car in the garage without even looking if it would impress Samuel or not. He knew that he was a terrible driver and Fili had groused often enough about his style of driving which was why he usually called his chauffeur. Not today.

"What did you do to him?" Kili shouted angrily as he entered Samuel's study room without saying any word of greeting or anything else. One of Samuel's maids stood in his room preparing a suit for him while her Master stood in front of a mirror looking at his white shirt.

"Oh, hello Kili, my dear. How are you?" He gave his visitor a condescending smile through the mirror.

"Shut up," Kili yelled and stomped into his room, not caring for the maid's suspicious look. "What have you done? Tell me!"

"What you mean?" the other guy replied innocently.

"To Fili, of course! He's got bruises all over his body!"

The maid bit her lips and wanted to escape from the room. Kili saw the expression on her face and knew she had heard something about the incident. She seemed to be afraid, too.

But Samuel held her back when he gave her a new order.

"The suit is rumpled get me another one. And not the one from Armani. I wore it the other day I went to the club." He turned to Kili and didn't get rid of his arrogant smile. "Bruises? How should I know? Maybe an accident on his way home? Footpads?" Samuel answered obviously not really interested in this conversation, but he felt some kind of sensation as he saw Kili's red, angry face which looked most of the time bored and uninterested. But now he saw passion. "Isn't it your job to care for your servants and keep them well?" And when Kili didn't answer, he said: "Did you ask him?"

"No need, I saw him," the other grumbled.

"Ooh, so you don't need to ask your servant but blame your friends instead of having done _what_?" Samuel made a strange gesture with his hand.

"I know you," the brunette replied angry also he tried to look calm. "I shouldn't have given him to you."

"You lost a bet." Samuel stated lamely and took the suit the maid gave him.

"And you're not worth being his Master. You just don't know what it means to be one. Using violence to teach him a lesson was the worst thing you could have done. I will destroy you." The maid was looking over her shoulder in Kili's direction, frowning and bewildered.

"Don't make me laugh, Kili."

"You will see."

"I won't see anything," Samuel mused, hardly holding back his chuckles. "You are a poor thing, coming all the way here, pretending you are high and mighty. But you are just a little fry. I don't give a shit about what you are saying and I'm not a afraid of you either. Fili enjoyed serving me, just ask him."

"How could he enjoy serving you? He hates you!"

"And you are the one who gave him to me as a stake. You are the worst and it's not surprising that he was so angry with you that he got himself into a fight on the streets. As he left he was fine, wasn't he Amanda?" Samuel asked his maid and Kili could see that she was frightened.

"Yes, he was fine," the maid said with bowed head. "After lunch with the Master he left and said he wanted to come again."

Kili doubted every word. Nothing but lies were spilled by the both of them. "You will hear, from me, Samuel."

"Yeah, whatever."

oOo

Fili sat in front of his bungalow drinking even more vodka and hoped again the bitter taste would disappear. He couldn't concentrate at all or think of Kili, because he feared with every gulp that the memories would come back. And he wished and feared to see him at the same time. But Kili didn't show his face all day. He just took the car and vanished and just now when Fili needed his presence and his comfort the most, Kili wasn't there to distract him from yesterday. Fili took another sip and looked into the dark of the garden, caught in his dreams and the dizziness of the alcohol.

His mobile rang and at first he didn't feel like taking a look at it at all, but since Kili didn't show up Fili feared something might have happened to him and he ended up in a hospital. It wasn't anyone from the Durin family nor this household. It was from the worst person he knew. Samuel. With trembling fingers Fili pressed the button and opened the whole message and even the attached pictures. Shocked, his heart seemed to jump out of his chest and it took him a few moments to realize that it was Kili with whom he laid in a bed making love. Fili remembered very well that it was the night two months ago when his Master was hardly able to walk, because he was too drunk to move properly, but was so clingy that he hadn't let go of him and Fili had to stay the whole night. He recognized this night so well, because they had tried a new position which was quite uncomfortable and both of them burst into laughing as they realized their strange yoga posture. But that didn't matter at that moment as he received the message.

_"My dear Fili. You are quite adorable even though you are just a servant. As you can see I got some quite interesting photos of Kili and his little pet in some really nasty positions. Believe me when I say that I know everything about your dirty little secret with Kili. And if you do not want these pictures to be spread around and to damage Kili's reputation, you better keep silent about what happened from now on. It would be a pity if his family knew about you taking advantage of their cute little heir, because they would throw you out of the house in an instant and no one would hire you anymore. Well, maybe I would if you beg on your knees, sucking my dick again. Oh, and you should also make sure he still keeps his friendship with me, but hates you. You understand me? I want you to make him hate you. I don't care how you are doing it. I just want your breakup."_

Fili gasped and shook his head in disbelief. That bastard! How could someone be so evil? His hand clenched around the mobile and without even thinking he throw the mobile away into the darkness of the garden. A low splish sounded from just a few meters away as if something fell into the small pond behind the white-flowered dwarf rhododendrons in front of Fili's bungalow. If it would have helped, Fili had face-palmed himself and would have jumped into the small pond to get his mobile back since it was a precious present from Kili. His Master only gave it to him because he was always getting angry if he couldn't reach his servant at any moment. So, he had no proof for Samuel's blackmail nor a mobile anymore, but more over he had even more serious problems and a reason to drown his sorrows in a drink. _Make him hate you._ He scoffed disparagingly at this thought, because he realized suddenly that it wasn't that hard to make Kili hate him. Just a few sentences, a look at somebody else or just saying he wanted to leave the household, because he no longer could endure his fancy lifestyle. Yes, it was feasible. And it surely would hurt both of them.

But this time it wasn't just protecting Kili, but also to shield the Durin family from dreadful gossip and annoying headlines.

A shadow moved next to him and he saw that Kili sat next to him with a sorrowful face. He took the flask of vodka from Fili's shaking hands without asking and drank a big gulp without noticing that Fili moved back from him.

An awkward silence followed where both of them just stared into the dark of the garden and listened to the croaks of the frogs living in the pond.

"Where've you been?" Fili asked as the other said nothing and silence was just too loud to bear.

"Out," the other replied while looking at the nearly empty bottle. He saw that it was the cheap stuff one could easily buy in a service station or an ordinary shop. Nothing really of worth nor taste. "Why are you asking?"

"I... I... uhm," Fili muttered not entirely sure how to make Kili hate him now. It was really unusual for him to come to his bungalow and it only happened twice before. The first time when Fili had a fever and Kili came to ask where his socks were and the second time when he wanted to give Fili a fright after coming back from a party. "'cause you'd always tell me to come with you"

"True. But not today. I had to meet someone and... never mind," Kili said and took another gulp until the bottle was empty. Awful swill was his nicest description of the clear liquid. But he didn't come to drink cheap alcohol nor to listen to the croaks of frogs.

Instantly, Fili thought about another woman and flinched. Of course, Kili would search the company of a woman if he was annoyed of Fili. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kili cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and hoped the sound of his voice wouldn't be too harsh, but he couldn't think of anything else. "Tell me what happened yesterday," he asked low-voiced trying to keep as calm as possible.

Fili inhaled deeply and still as silent as possible, but Kili saw out of the corner of his eyes that Fili's chest was moving heavily. "Nothing," he said emotionlessly.

"Please, tell me," Kili begged, but still not daring to look at the blond.

"As I said, nothin'."

"Don't lie to me. I hate it. Don't lie to me because of that stupid freak!" Kili growled urgently.

Fili didn't say anything, but made a fist and opened his hand again.

"Damn, Fili! I have seen the bruises on your body! Don't tell me it was just an accident! I know what bruises from a beating look like! And don't tell me it was a stupid robber or that you fell down a stair, because I won't believe such shit!"

"But it had been like this. I wasn't careful and fell down the stairs since I wasn't used to them. They're a little higher than the ones in the mansion and..."

"Fili!" the brunette shouted, enraged and felt that the other next to him jumped in fear and he was instantly sorry, but couldn't care about that at the moment. "The truth! I won't ask any more than that."

"As I said..."

Kili sucked his upper lip and shook his head. "Don't do this, Fili. Don't lie to me," he said still shaking his head in disbelieve.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"I know that Samuel has done something terrible to you. Just... just nod or say yes or whatever, but don't pretend he had done nothing."

"If you don't believe me why are you asking me questions though?" Fili could manage to sound sarcastic and offending even though he felt like crying again.

"Because I know that you are only trying to protect yourself."

"It's not like that," Fili insisted.

Kili opened his mouth, but nothing than a sigh came out. "Stupid fool," he said as he suddenly reached out his hand to pull Fili into his arms, so that Fili could bury his face on his chest. "You know what I also hate besides liars?" Kili whispered into Fili's ear. "Weaklings. I hate suffering weaklings, who are trying to drown their sorrows in drinks. Are you one of them? If so I will dismiss you."

Fili flinched and moved back, trying to sit by himself, but he was so drunk, that everything around him danced and moved as if he was on a ship sailing through a storm. He still hated ships and just the thought about made him feel sick. "It's none of your business what had happened. You won't believe me anyway."

"What is that about? None of my business?" Kili growled dangerously. "Of course, it is my business. Fili, you are my... my... friend. I care for you, but I can't believe you, because it's a lie what you are telling me. I know you well enough to figure that out. Who made you say such things?"

"No one. And I still want you to stop asking."

"Shit, Fili. I won't stop!" The brunette suddenly felt so helpless next to the resistant, slightly older man, but he was just able to do one thing. He took Fili's hand into his and made him look directly into his eyes as Fili sensed the gentle touch of his warm hand. "I'm so sorry that I have sent you to him. But please, don't lie to me! If you do it feels as if Samuel is tearing you apart from me, it feels as if he had won his stupid game of hurting you and me."

"Kili, I... I don't want to tell you," Fili said still low-voiced. "It's nothing I want you to know." _Make him hate you._

"I promise, I won't think badly of you nor will I judge you or anything you had to do." With his free hand he pulled Fili's head down and let him rest on his shoulder. Fili didn't need to look at him, but Kili wanted him as close as possible and tried to give him every comfort and support that he needed.

Fili looked down to their tangled hands and wondered if Kili was doing it because he felt pity for him. The words wouldn't come out.

"Fili, please pretend it's Christmas where neither you are my servant nor am I your Master. Whatever it is that makes you silent I can take care of it, I promise. And even if the truth is really hurtful I can be as silent as a grave or I call some assassins over who will take care of Samuel. Fee, I beg you!" Kili bit his lip as he saw Fili. His blue, tired eyes fixed the ground and it seemed he wasn't really listening to what Kili had said.

His sweet and cute Fili.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> Sorry, for taking so long, but I had to rewrite a bunch of written chapters of this story and began to write on another story as well. I hope you still enjoyed reading this chapter of "Servs". Do you like Kili now? I read some comments about how terrible Kili is/was, but it wouldn't have made any sense to give you all the secrets and backgrounds from the start. Where would be the fun? ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

The brunet took one of his golden strands between his fingers. His hair was so silky and soft Kili would have loved to pet him like a cat and to place him in his lap, he wanted to give him shelter and a place to forget about the beating and what else he had had to do. But Kili just lowered his voice as he spoke again. "I'm truly sorry, Fee. I know nothing I'd say could make up for the pain you must have felt, but believe me, I really regret that I made you stay at his house. He is an asshole and I will beat him up and I will make him pay. Really, I never wanted this to happen. I'm so sorry..."

"Tsk!" was the only thing Fili replied as he pulled back his hand. "It's not... just that," he mumbled nervously. "It's a whole series of..."

"Of what?" Kili asked, trying to appear calm.

"A whole series of consequences."

"You know me for eight years and you think I can't handle whatever it is? I don't care about that. All I want is to see you happy again and that you forget about him. And I thought if you'd tell me, you'd feel better." Kili sighed and looked at Fili's cold hand he had pulled back. "What are you afraid of, Fee?"

Frowning, Fili looked at the dwarf rhododendrons and gulped heavily before he answered. "That you will throw me out of the house."

"I can't think of any possible reasons to make such a decision," Kili replied honestly. "Even though I tell you that sometimes, I won't dismiss you. I can't even find my socks without you and my coffee tastes awful if not you were the one who'd prepare it. And..." This time Kili looked down at the green grass and he felt his cheeks blushing like a teenager. "I really like you."

"You do?" Fili said surprised, turning around to the brunet next to him.

"Is that even a question? Of course I do! I consider you as my best friend... you alright? You look pale all of the sudden."

Fili's stomach really felt terrible even though he was happy to hear that he was Kili's best friend. But was that enough to let him know they had an intimate relationship, not to say that they were making love from time to time? He shook his head and looked in Kili's dark eyes. "The alcohol," he replied and just remembered that Kili had grabbed his hand minutes ago. He missed that feeling, his warm gentle hand and couldn't resist the urge to grab Kili's softly.

Since they both sat there Kili smiled at the blond and nudged his shoulder. "You believe me?"

"I have no other choice," Fili answered sheepishly.

"So?" The other asked more serious.

"If you are so persistent you have to find the answer on the ground of the pool. But it is probably all destroyed now." Fili's voice sounded soft and low, even though he was angry with himself that he had thrown the mobile away.

"What do you mean?"

"I... received something before you got here and... I thought if I would keep it to myself you wouldn't get hurt or throw me out."

"It's not about Samuel?"

"Part of it."

"And what is on the ground?"

"The text and a attachment was on my mobile, but I got angry and threw it into the water."

"Little fool," Kili said and got to his feet in just a heartbeat.

"Sorry," was all Fili was able to reply.

"You know that the mobile is an outdoor smart phone and waterproofed? I didn't spend so much money to buy a phone that could be easily destroyed. It wouldn't survive if you get into a snowball fight with my family again." Kili didn't look behind him but sensed that the blond was following him through the rhododendrons as he made his way to the pond. The croaks of the frogs fell silent as he stood in front of the pool and looked into the dark water in which the stars were reflected. He pulled his phone out and called Fili's. A dim light on the ground of the pond appeared, showing that it still worked and Kili gave Fili his phone. "Keep calling your number until I get out," he said to Fili and doffed off his shirt which he gave him, too.

"You can't go in. It's cold and dark and..."

But Kili didn't hear him, because he already jumped into the cold water and dived to the ground.

Afraid of what Kili might say about the text and the photos Fili began to tremble and his stomach got even worse. Soon Kili would know everything, his dirty little secrets. Would he understand Fili's desire and affection towards him? And what would he say if he told him what Samuel ordered him to do?

The light on the ground went out and just a second after that Kili appeared on the surface again. "Call your phone, Fee! I can't see anything down there. It's deeper than I thought."

Fili could only nod. His tongue felt as heavy as steel and his mouth was dry like a desert. He looked at the display and chose his number. A picture with him and Kili appeared as the number was shown. Someone must have taken this picture while they were unwrapping their presents under the Christmas tree. Fili didn't know that they had been sitting so close to each other and that Kili even looked over his shoulder smiling as Fili saw his present. And he had never seen this picture before, because Kili had never given him his mobile to call his own number.

In the meantime Kili dove again and it didn't take long until he appeared gasping for breath and shivering of cold.

Without even thinking Fili doffed off his longsleeve and pulled it over Kili's head. It was more like a motherly instinct than something a servant would do, but he couldn't help it now. Kili was cold and would freeze to death, but held the mobile high as his head was shown again from the neckline.

As soon as Fili recognized the text message and those explicit pictures his stomach turned again and he had to vomit next to the pond. He felt a caressing gentle hand on his back slightly stroking him. He did this with Kili if he was ill and sensed that it felt very comforting and soothing to be nursed like this.

"You fine now?" Kili asked softly.

Wiping his mouth, Fili nodded bashfully. "Yes, thanks."

"You are always welcome," the other replied and helped him to get on his feet again. "Let's get inside. You need to go to bed and I need a shower."

"What's with the text?"

"The battery went dead. I have to recharge it first, but it doesn't matter at the moment. You look awful."

"And you have duckweed on your forehead."

"Another reason for taking a shower." Kili gave him a soft smile and laid an arm around his waist to guide him back.

oOo

The shower had felt hot and pleasant even though it wasn't the waterfall shower head he was used to. And Fili's small bathroom appeared innocent and cute in comparison to his luxury, spa-like bath. Now, he even wore Fili's casual cloths and wondered how it would feel if the both of them would live together like students in a living community or like a married couple.

Married?

Kili shook his head and rubbed his long hair dry with the towel as he moved into the living room where Fili had laid down to rest. Since his third vomiting he slept peaceful like a baby on the sofa, snoring slightly under the soft blanket. Kili couldn't do anything but smile about his cuteness, but felt exhausted and tired at the same time. He wanted to read the text and know what had happened that made his friend shut, but wanted simultaneously to stay at Fili's side and watch him asleep. It was a rare sight so that his feelings won over his head and he sat next to Fili on the broad old-fashioned sofa.

Kili couldn't help but watch his beautiful innocent face with these red lips, his three-day beard and his dark-blond eyebrows. His golden locks had loosened themselves from his usually neat ponytail and covered his rosy-tinted cheeks. Carefully, Kili wiped the strands away and touched lightly Fili's soft skin.

The blond moved somewhat under this touch, so that Kili feared he would awake and pulled his hand back from him. But nothing happened. His friend was still deep in his sleep caused from too much alcohol and too less sleep. Kili couldn't resist touching the blond's cheek with the tips of his fingers again and saw, that Fili snuggled to the caressing hand. The ebony-haired guy watched him closely. He wasn't sure what to say or how to react, if Fili saw him touching his face, but he could surely pretend he was worried about him. Him, his friend. Fili would not doubt it, and if it wasn't Fili Kili wouldn't care about a normal servant at all. Since a few years his feelings for Fili grew stronger day by day and it had been more than difficult to keep his emotions towards him at bay. These weren't the feelings meant for a friend nor a brother, but for someone who was rare to find. Maybe he was his _one_. The one he liked and loved dearly.

He stroked him carefully with just using his fingertips as he saw, that Fili relaxed and even opened his mouth to breathe easier. Kili couldn't resist but lightly touched the underside of Fili's lip with the tip of his finger, gliding gently over his sensitive skin. The blond guy reacted in reflex as he pressed his lips together trying to kiss this finger.

Kili felt some satisfaction as he saw what Fili did with his lips. Smooth and gently he moved his finger between his lips and enjoyed Fili's reaction, his very soft and pleasant reaction.

Cupping his one hand around Fili's face Kili placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Fili moved again, but this time his arm swung around and Kili found himself trapped as Fili grabbed a strand of his dark hair. Now kneeling in front of the sofa Kili grinned slightly, because he found himself right in front of Fili's peaceful face. He was even smiling a bit.

Fili still had his fingers closed around Kili's dark hair and Kili wondered when he would awaken. Still caressing his lips, Fili moved his mouth as if he would kiss his finger, while Kili shifted closer, laid himself next to his friend and placed one leg over Fili's hip and observed while holding his breath if he would awaken. Nothing happened. He was just too drunk to be aware of his surroundings. It made the young heir curious to test how far he could go and how far he would go.

If Kili observed him carefully he was even more beautiful, than all the women and girlfriends he had in a couple of years and had pretended to like. The only girl he really liked was Alexa, but he considered her just as a friend not as a lover. And maybe she was the only one besides the girls who knew about his deal with the women who would come to his bedroom.

Fili looked so innocent in his sleep! Kili could have yelled for joy as he watched him closely and felt relieved that his friend hadn't any nightmares about the day before.

Kili just took the risk as he removed his finger but bent over and placed his lips on his servant's and began to kiss him tenderly, stroking his tongue about his red, hot lips, while he disentangled Fili's hand from his hair. Kili didn't let go of him, but hold his hand. Fili, still asleep, shivered slightly as Kili let his tongue slip into his mouth.

Fili's eyes moved behind his eyelids and Kili feared he would awaken, so he held his breath, moved back and watched if he would open his eyes. Nothing happened. Just some sighs and a slight move of his head. Kili kissed him more passionately, waited for response from the blond and felt incredibly excited as Fili's tongue touched his. Moaning and groaning the two guys kissed each other eagerly and Kili moved on top of the blond and straddled his legs. As Fili was still asleep, he began to rub slowly his hips on Fili's crotch. He couldn't believe the sensation and his overwhelming feelings. His hard member pulsated hungrily and he felt ashamed again that he took advantage of the blond even though he hadn't come to know about the content of the text and the attachments.

At that moment it didn't really matter as long as Fili seemed to enjoy his movements. And Fili really did enjoy it. Kili could feel him under his jeans.

"Still asleep?" Kili whispered as he kissed Fili's cheek, watching his face carefully if he showed some kind of reaction. Fili really was a deep sleeper if he was drunk like this, but he shifted slightly as he felt Kili's weight on his groin.

Kili still smelled the scent of Samuel coming from Fili's body and it somehow made him angry, so he bent to his servant's face and neck and covered his skin with even more kisses and licked his body with his tongue in an act of whitewashing him from another man's scent. No one but Kili was the Master of Fili and this was the reason why only his scent should be on him and this was why he would let Fili only shower in fragrances Kili liked and used for himself. Of course, he got jealous as he thought about what Samuel might have done to his possession, to his friend. How dared he? Fili was his and his alone! And he dared to lay hands on him, to beat him!

Sitting on top of him he began to remove Fili's shirt and got a glimpse of the blue spots and the marks caused by Samuel's beating. It drove him mad, what that guy did to his loyal and calm friend. A friend he dearly loved, the only human he really cared about besides his uncle and his family. And it wasn't as if Fili was _maybe_ Kili's one, but his real only one in the world. He couldn't deny it any longer. The hurt he had felt as he saw Fili crying so badly had spoken for itself and if not that then maybe the years he had suffered from just watching Fili from afar.

He bent down and began to kiss every single spot he saw, because Kili felt terribly guilty for every mark he got. It was his fault that he had lost the bet and his stupid pride which made him offer Fili as the stake. But _he_ was Fili's Master. It was Kili's fault and his alone. And he had to act strongly, even if his inside was hurt like Fili's. The blond began to shift under these affectionate kisses and Kili felt that his servant's cock also began to throb against his trousers. Kili couldn't resist, so he reached slowly out his hand, let it slip into his underwear and found Fili's dick already aroused. Carefully, he began to stroke his member and paid also attention, that the blond wouldn't awake, but let him feel it was all a dream. A sweet dream of...

"Kee..." Fili murmured in his sleep, which made Kili's heart jump higher.

"What?!" The young heir froze, but saw, that the blond's eyes were still closed. Did he just called his name or was it something different?

He watched him closely from his mouth to his eyes, but nothing seemed as if he was awake. He grabbed carefully Fili's cock a second time and stroked him again, on the one hand to prove if he would speak again and at the other because he was curious about Fili's behavior. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, well knowing, where he had to touch or slow down the speed to increase the pleasure. He had often enough laid hands on himself to know the pleasuring spots. The breathing of the blond got heavier, his hips shifted and bent, as if it wanted to make contact to Kili's groin.

Kili couldn't resist any longer. His own, big arousal throbbed painfully against his trousers and longed for Fili's skin. The brunette made his choice. He didn't care anymore if his friend would awake or not. He wanted him. Now. And he wanted everything.

Removing Fili's jeans and underwear he petted the blond and knew very well he would come soon as he heard his heavy breaths. The rhythm of his breathing revealed his arousal, so Kili didn't hesitate long but put Fili's manhood into his mouth and sucked it with all his lust for this guy. Fili moaned deeply. The young heir smiled and let the penis enter his mouth even deeper. This incredible feeling nearly killed him and he hoped Fili wouldn't come so soon. But Fili's body shuddered in sensation and his hands clung onto the blankets as he reached his climax and made Kili suck him even harder. The blond reared up on the sofa, filling Kili's mouth with his hot, sweet semen. Swallowing and enjoying each drop of it Kili took pleasure of Fili's sweating face, which surely looked peaceful and pleased.

But just to watch his face wouldn't satisfy the heir. He straddled Fili's legs and made three of his fingers wet with his saliva. He hesitated first, not sure, if he really should do this, but he wouldn't be able to resist if he looked at Fili's beautiful body and face. He then put these fingers into the blond's entrance and moved them slowly to smooth the entry. He had never tried this with a male before, but felt as if it wasn't his first time. It felt somehow familiar. Hesitating for another second he knew he couldn't bear it to leave without fucking him. Fucking? No, rather making love to him than fucking.

Slowly and still observing Fili he doffed off his borrowed jeans and underwear and climbed on top of the blond again. Still asleep.

The feeling as he entered Fili was nothing he could have ever imagined. Every cell in his body seemed to explode in blissfulness. A terrible good feeling overwhelmed his body as he moved even further exploring his tightness. He had sex before, of course, but this...? He couldn't resist and kissed Fili hard on the lips and left a kissing mark on his neck, licking and caressing Fili's sweet skin, too, as he moved his hips and sank even deeper into his darkness.

Fili's eyelids fluttered as if he would awake.

Kili stopped. No, he didn't want to stop. He wanted him and he wanted that Fili would notice him. Notice, that... that... he loved him. Did he? The brunette took Fili's head between his hands and kissed him tenderly showing him his affection and desire.

The blond blinked confused seeing nothing but a dark haired silhouette above him. "F..." His mouth was too dry to speak, so he licked his lips and tried to swallow. "Sam...?" He mumbled confused just to close his eyes again. The alcohol was still in his blood and made his mind dizzy, just in a blink of an eye he felt asleep again.

Kili couldn't move anymore. Did the blond just called him Sam? "What the fuck?" he whispered shuttered by what he just heard. "You think of Samuel, while we... while I... fuck!" He bent his head down in agony fighting tears back which tried to escape from his face. Maybe he could have understood every other reaction, but being called another name was just too much.

Kili wasn't sure anymore and got off him. His fading erection was just a mirror of his inside. Still feeling numb he crawled from the sofa and rubbed his head. His hair had long dried, but he felt cold and insecure. He looked back at the sleeping Fili and got up to his feet, put on at least his shorts.

He needed to read this damn text and pulled over to the sideboard where he had left the phone to recharge an hour ago.

" _Please enter password"_ was written on the display.

"What the...?" Kili mumbled as he sat on the ground and thought about a suitable password which Fili could have used. He tried some words and places both of them had been, he wrote Fili's birthplace and some names from his friends he recognized and typed some favorite dishes Fili had mentioned before. Nothing worked. He wrote Durin as well as the ship _Dragonfire_ and tried his whole family member's names just to make sure if it wasn't one of them. Nothing worked. He tested several birth dates, below his self's, simple combinations and the first four numbers of Pi.

"Damn," Kili mumbled to himself already regretting not to have Fili woken up. Then he punched in just four letters and the mobile was unlocked. "The password is _Kili_?" Frowning, the brunette looked over to the sofa and saw him still sleeping. But his peaceful face had vanished and sorrowful wrinkles were shown on his forehead, he even was whining low-voiced and seemed to be in pain.

Kili couldn't help it, but moved back to the sofa and sat in front of it on the ground after stroking Fili's face softly. The blond sighed in his sleep and cuddled up to his hand, snuggling it under his chin.

Only then Kili opened the message and began to read.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> what will Kili do next?
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments. It's always nice to know what you think :) Thank you, Amy for betaing and helping me with the story. xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

oOo

Standing in front of his Master's bedroom had never made him as nervous as the first time he had knocked on his door, waiting for approval to enter the room. It was the day he was introduced as Master Kili's personal butler and servant from now on. Fili had been just eighteen when he first met the sixteen year old heir of the prosperous Durin family. It wasn't a warm welcome as he entered Kili's room and the adolescent boy watched him from behind his desk with a dark and creepy aura.

"Leave," the boy said without greeting him or anything else.

"I'm your personal butler, from now on. My name is Fili, Master Kili. I'm at your service."

"Fili? Is that a joke?" The teenager said, raising one of his eyebrows, but Fili could hear that he was slightly curious about the name coincidence.

"No, Master Kili. Just fortuity."

The young heir clicked his tongue, glaring at the new young man in his room. "Where is Hugo?"

"You dismissed your servant yesterday, Master. He already left the house, I was told."

"And what else did they tell you?" Now, his eyes were beaming at him like the eyes of Superman, but Fili kept his cool.

"What they tell or not doesn't matter to me, all what matters are your wishes and commands, Master. I'm your servant, nobody else's and I won't listen to any gossip."

"But you admit there is gossip."

"Of course."

"And what are they saying?"

"That you dissipated four servants in the last six weeks."

"And what do you think?"

"Oh, Master, I'm rugged and I hate moving from town to town, looking for a new job." Fili bowed lightly his upper body and began unasked to tidy up his room. He didn't see the rare grin on Kili's face as his new Master had heard his sassy answer which maybe had proven his worth and strength to endure Kili's spoiled behavior.

Fili didn't know why he dreamed about that day in this particular night and remembered Kili's strange aura. But moreover he recognized his unique smell of cinnamon and oranges as he had entered the room and was now overflowing his bedroom as he awakened in his bungalow.

The blond blinked a few times and moved his dizzy head to the side as he looked into a pair of brown well-known eyes framed by dark, untidy hair and curled, rosy lips. Fili sighed and snuggled to the brunette next him and closed his eyes again. "Still dreaming," he mumbled drowsily, already entering the sleep again.

His dream man lifted his chin and gave him a light kiss on his lips and Fili smiled, thinking it appeared to be a good, realistic dream, even though he knew Kili would never sleep in his ordinary bungalow. Not in thousand years and after what had happened the night before.

His eyes flung open and those dark eyes were still watching him carefully while Kili's hand grabbed his neck to prevent Fili from retreating of shock and surprise.

Kili knew his servant all too well as not to foresee and estimate his usual behavior.

"What are you doing here?" Fili mumbled, just realizing that it all was real and Kili lay next to him under his fluffy blanket. His dark hair was messy and those brown ember eyes looked almost tired and worried at him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember anymore," Kili grumbled, carefully watching his friend like he had done all night since he had carried Fili into his bed. It hadn't been easy, since Fili was unexpectedly heavy and not very helpful since he tried to hug Kili all the time and almost let them both topple over the carpet.

Fili cleared his throat, not entirely sure what to say. His brain was still sleeping and just awakening from a deep sea of strange dreams and whispers. "Well..."

Kili exhaled, exaggerated and took his time to help Fili to remember. "The vodka, the pond, the mobile? Do you remember anything?" His words came slowly out of his mouth as if he knew Fili wasn't really awake yet and his deliberating face proved him right.

Fili furrowed his brows and brooded over the last night. He remembered frogs croaking in the night, a broad shoulder, Kili's voice and... soft lips. Tender kisses which were placed all over his bruised body and he had winced sometimes as the kisses became too passionate and eager. But he never really felt pain as he was kissed gently or a soft tongue stroked carefully over his skin. "Hm, now that you mention it... It has been you."

Flashing a smile over his face, Kili slightly nodded. "At least you remember me. I thought you forgoet about me."

"For Mahal's sake!"

Kili almost jumped out of the bed as he heard Fili's outburst and saw his frightened expression. "Calm down, Fee. What is it?"

"Did you read Samuel's text?" His voice just pitched a bit and Kili tried to keep calm even though he didn't felt like it.

"Of course. The password wasn't that hard. I got it in five minutes." Or twenty. Kili wasn't that sure anymore since he had made pauses to take care of Fili who had still kidnapped Kili's right hand, using it as a pillow. Utilizing _Kili_ as the password occurred typical and untypical at the same time for his mostly pedestrian servant, who would laugh pretty rare and mostly hide his emotions if they weren't alone. But Kili shouldn't also forget about the time Fili was more of a friend in their shared free time and behaved like a normal man. Fili had times where he made funny jokes or appeared manly and sometimes he offered him his cute side which Kili liked almost the most. This side would probably use _Kili_ as a password.

It was rare to spend time with Fili or to see him on his day off, and it had felt strange to see him in his casual clothes the first time, because he had only seen him in black suits for several months. Seeing him also in brown and green or blue was strange, but it didn't cause him to see Fili in a different light. Moreover his invisible aura had changed and Kili had seen more of the real Fili that day, he appeared heartier, friendly and smarter than usual. But it was just one day within others Fili's appearance had made him feel uneasy.

"And... and... what about the pictures?" Fili asked meekly and didn't seem to notice Kili's drifting eyes. "You are not... disgusted? Shocked?"

It wasn't the question Kili expected to be asked first since Kili's main problem had been what Samuel wrote Fili had to do _again_ if he wanted to get hired by Samuel a second time. Just imagining the picture of Fili on his knees had made him so angry that he had almost broke the mobile in his hand. And it filled Kili with shame that he had taken advantage of the sleeping Fili next to him if he had experienced something that bad just a day ago. But since he didn't want to talk about this topic first and he didn't intend to make his cute Fili cry again like he had done last night, he just shook his head and smiled. "I can't believe you are even asking me that. Am I not laying in your bed, half naked and one of my arms lays on your hips? Are you deaf and blind?"

"Uhm." Fili cheeks blushed and he felt suddenly like an idiot that he had asked the question but...

Kili pulled Fili's mobile out and gave Fili a kiss on his cheek while taking a photo of the two of them cuddling together. Kili's skin was hot and so comfortable that Fili still thought it had to be a dream. But he was awake and the real, clear-headed Kili lay next to him, talked to him and even kissed him. Fili felt the desire to touch him again, to feel that he was real and not some strange realistic imagination, but Kili was indeed here in his bed and played with his mobile while one of his arms still laid on Fili's hipbone.

Fili remembered almost everything from last night if he tried a bit harder, even that he had awakened and mistaken Kili for Samuel. It wasn't that they looked similar, just the color of their hair looked alike and it was the first word which came to his giddy head. He didn't mean any of it, but he had also been too tired and weak to say something to clear the misunderstanding and fell into sleep in a blink of an eye. But... hadn't they made love last night? Even though he had been really drunk he was well aware that Kili kissed his whole body and took serious care of his... his friend. And what about his backside? He recognized a strange feeling inside of him.

Intentionally or not, Kili made a pejorative noise which caused Fili to look at the brunette.

"What are you doing, Kili?" The blond asked curious, shoving the memories aside even though he held them dear.

"Just wait and see," his friend said while typing something on the mobile. Since the angle was wrong Fili couldn't see anything so he just waited until Kili was finished even if he wondered why he was using Fili's mobile.

Fili closed his eyes and heard Kili's heartbeat under his skin. A strong, fast beat he had listened to several times before, but he had never realized it had beaten so fast. "You really like me?" Fili asked as the both remained quite after Kili had finished playing with the phone.

"I told you yesterday, you idiot." Kili mused, nudging him with his nose.

"Yes, you told me you liked me as a friend," the blond mumbled into Kili's dark, long hair.

"Read between the lines, Fili. You are doing so great in reading my mind every day and already knowing what I want to eat before I do, but if it comes to that you are really slow."

"It's just..." Fili looked down and saw Kili's naked chest sticking out under the blanket. "I just can't believe you are here. And you are not drunk, too. I thought it would be more difficult, that we would argue or that you would throw me out of the house. I never really considered you would like me that way, more like a... I don't know... maybe a toy or a friend with benefits."

"Hm." Kili lifted Fili's chin and inspected his face again. He had still a small bruise on his cheek and the skin around his left eye appeared darker than the other side while a small cut disturbed the wonderful view of his appealing lips. Everything was a result of Samuel's detestable beating. Swallowing hard, Kili gave him another tender kiss on the small bruise on his cheek. "Do you want it more difficult?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" The other replied instantly, looking distressed at the man underneath him.

Not hiding his smile, he whispered: "then kiss me."

Just hesitating for a second Fili bent over and touched Kili's lips who groaned satisfied. He pulled Fili over to his side of the bed, clawing softly into his blond hair and embraced him tightly with his other arm. It felt like they got their first kiss down. Nervousness, lust and butterflies were conquering their bodies as they kissed each other hungrily, swimming in an ocean of blissfulness and desire. Fili forgot everything in this moment, because he could only sense and hear Kili, Kili, Kili. Nothing in the world but him existed anymore and Fili let himself drown into the warmth and silkiness of his beloved.

Breathing heavily and with blushed cheeks, Fili laid down onto Kili's hot chest and enjoyed this precious moment, sealed it into his heart so that he would never forget about it.

"But I have questions you must answer me," the other said casually as if they hadn't kissed so lustfully before.

Stabilizing his head on his elbow, Fili watched Kili's face carefully. "For example?"

Kili took a moment to answer even though he wanted the question to be answered as fast as possible. Since he had seen the picture he had wondered about it. "How long have we been doing this stuff?" Kili asked as he began to stroke Fili's back softly. After the last night he knew every bruise and spot on his friend's body and he tried to be as cautious as he could as he kneaded his skin gently.

"Five years?" The other replied uneasy.

"For such a long time?" Surprised, Kili shifted underneath the blond and pushed him half to the side, but made sure their body had still contact. He didn't intend to miss just a second in his life without him. "But it makes sense now." The brunette mumbled.

"What makes sense?"

Fili heard that Kili was inhaling heavily and his body got hotter all of a sudden. "Have you never seen that I have a huge erection if you were washing my back or that I'm blushing if you help me buttoning my shirt?" Even his face turned pink.

Frowning, Fili tried to recall those scenes himself, but he couldn't remember anything since he had been so anxious to do everything to please and delight him. "Well, no?"

"How can one be so blind?" Kili growled. "My body reacts so heavily if you are around me I felt quite miserable next to you. You really haven't seen anything? Why would I order you to bring me a hotter coffee if the other one is just perfectly fine when I get out of the shower?"

Now it was Fili's face which flushed. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_ ," the other said a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean that," Fili said almost shyly. "You are naked and your body... reacts again."

"Oh really?" Kili replied sarcastically. "Every time you moaned in your sleep I had to think about the pictures and how cute you were. I couldn't sleep the whole night because of you." That was just half true. The main reason he couldn't sleep this night had been that he thought about the unforgivable things Samuel did to him. He never tried to imagine how Fili was tormented, but the images popped unasked into his mind and it made him angry that he hadn't seen something like that coming. And he had failed to protect him like he had sworn years ago.

Even if Fili felt a little guilty he couldn't suppress a grin and gave him a kiss on his chin. "I really pity you, Kee."

"No, you don't," the other said, pretending to be still annoyed as he averted his face.

Fili couldn't withstand the desire and touched Kili's bearded cheek carefully by just using the tip of his fingers. "No, I don't. That's true."

Just the soft contact caused Kili goosebumps on his back which Fili hopefully couldn't see, so he cupped his hand over Fili's and gave him a wet kiss on his fingers causing Fili to blush. "But this yoga posture looks really strange," Kili pondered still holding him in his arm. "I couldn't even imagine someone could bend his body like that."

"I wasn't able to hold you back from trying," Fili said, amused.

"What? Me?" Kili lifted his head and watched his friend's eyes which appeared tickled pink.

"You saw the posture on the internet and wanted to give it a try that night. Well, it's not very comfortable and I got some stiffness in my left leg," the blond admitted.

"But it looked really fun," Kili sighed dreamily. "I wish I could recall at least one of those nights. I seem to have forgotten everything."

"I'm sorry, that you don't remember, Kee." His voice sounded apologizing even though it wasn't his fault.

Poking his finger against Fili's nose, Kili shook his head. "Others will follow and I'll make sure to remember them clearly and to give you the greatest pleasure, my dear."

"You already did as you stayed this night and I was able to wake up next to you," Fili mumbled, placing a kiss on Kili's collarbone and causing him to grin.

"I didn't know you where such a coaxer. Where does that come from?"

"I'm just happy to have you by my side like this."

Kili's heart ached for just a moment as he heard his sweet and honest words. It was soothing and the warmth and love which flourished between the lines made his insides burn with the desire to hold Fili as close as he could. And he sensed that his guilty feelings were coming back even though he had tried to keep them at bay and not let them show on his face. He didn't intend to make Fili sad nor remember, but he couldn't suppress his words anymore as he opened his mouth. "And I promise I won't let you get hurt by someone ever again. I'm so, so sorry, Fili." This time it was he who cuddled to the blond man at his side, hiding his face in his long, silky hair. "I wanted to tell you that you should be cautious around him, trying to have someone around you all the time. And wanted to say that you could come back any time, but the words stuck to my tongue and I wasn't able to say anything. Sorry. I'm really useless and put you in such danger. I'm really sorry."

Stroking Kili softly, the blond smiled sadly into himself. "I know that, Kee. You are not at fault. It was my decision to stay, because I did not want to let him see my weakness. I don't blame you. It's my punishment for taking my pride this high that I decided to stay."

"But you did it for me, too. You wanted to save my reputation as well," Kili mumbled. "Don't even try to deny it. I know you, Fili."

"Well..." The blond began, but he felt he wanted to leave it like that. Everything he wanted to say he had said and as Kili kept silent, too, he closed his eyes again, enjoying Kili's sweet scent. Maybe they both had been at fault. The one not able to be honest with himself, the other stuck to his pride as a servant of the one Master he loved. Yes, maybe it was Kili's fault, but he would never blame him again, because Fili could have left as soon as Samuel ordered him and something inside of him had known that Kili would have understood him. He would have never accepted such a treatment for his servant and if Kili had heard about that he would have been furious. He was just too selfish to see someone other treating and using his servant like that, because Fili was his servant and his alone. He had said it several times before and it had made Fili happy, each time even if it sounded sometimes annoying. But Kili's selfishness wasn't anything other than love and affection. He hadn't just been able to show his true feelings.

"Kili?"

"Hm?" His drowsy voice seemed to come from afar. Maybe Kili was so tired that he would have fell asleep if Fili hadn't said anything.

"What about his blackmail? Aren't you afraid of what the others might say if Samuel is spreading the pictures? They are all so... straight."

"Don't worry about that. Most of my family members already sensed that I love you and my uncle has a relationship with Dwalin, so I don't really care about that. And I don't care what the general public would say, because it has nothing to do with them."

Fili's head had turned around and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Kili snapped now fully awakened again.

"You just... you just said you..."

"I love you? Oh, right." Grinning sheepishly from one ear the other, he bent over to Fili's face and gave him a kiss on his rosy lips. "Fili, you know what? I love you."

Now even Fili smiled brightly and he couldn't help but repeat nervously Kili's sweet words. "I love you, too."

"Of course you do! I'm irresistible!" Kili said arrogantly and in high spirits to cover his own nervousness since he had never confessed to anyone before and never would do it again if it wasn't for Fili.

He saw that Fili had already moved around and began to tickle his hips. He sensed that Fili knew his sensitive spots on his body and began to defend himself as he tried to find Fili's. But Fili was at an advantage over him, because the blond just knew him too well which proved they didn't love each other not only for some nights, but very often and he hoped he would remember them lively from now on.

It appeared that Fili's knee bend was really sensitive, but if Kili tried to tickle him there Fili cramped him between his legs and was almost too helpless to defend himself since Kili's body was like pudding in Fili's hands. He just had to slightly touch him and Kili was all over the edge and giggled and laughed like a young boy until he found out that Fili's feet were quite ticklish, too. But Kili hold himself back to not use his full strength as he saw the blue and red spots on Fili's perfect chest, abdomen and arms. However Fili didn't seem to care and pinned Kili down and kissed him hungrily like a wolf who hadn't eaten for a week and Kili was the first animal he had caught in such a long time. Kili couldn't even take breath properly and shoved him to the side, bestriding him like a horse and french kissed him in return. He felt Fili's strong hands wandering along his back and moaned for desire.

And before he even knew what they were doing he was stripped naked and found himself inside of Fili's tightness, stroking the blond's penis softly and it felt as natural as breathing to make love to Fili. Even though something in Kili's chest was afraid to be called the other man's name again, he wouldn't have endured it to just leave it like that. Lying next to the only person he loved and to watch him for so long, had made him more than hungry. It is said thirst is worse than homesickness, but Kili believed unrequited love was even worse than that. And to reveal all of his pent-up emotions just caused his brain to stop and his body and heart set himself in motion.

It didn't take long as Kili made Fili come first and as he looked into his wonderful, rosy-tinted face with his plush lips he had to groan loudly as he came over the edge, too. He had never felt happiness like that before and thanked whoever it was for the day they had sent him Fili. But most likely he had to thank Thorin.

Giving Kili another long kiss, Fili got up and vanished into the bathroom just to come back with a wet towel to wash Kili's abdomen clean.

"I can do it myself," Kili mumbled a little ashamed.

"But what if I want to do it?" The other replied grinning, placing a kiss on Kili's left tight.

Kili smiled, but also furrowed his brows. "Don't behave like a servant, will you?" He said softly.

"It's a habit since you are always so helpless."

"What?" Kili said shocked, but as he saw Fili grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he grabbed Fili's wrist and pulled him into his bed again.

Fighting and laughing the both of them wrestled in the small bed, placing kisses on each other's bodies until both of them were so tired that they slumped into the pillows again. Almost breathless the two men clung to each other, sweating and smiling as if nothing had made them so happy before.

"I really love you, Fee," the brunet mumbled sleepy again. He couldn't help being so drowsy. He hardly slept last night and Fili's near felt just too comfortable as to ignore the unspoken invitation to sleep. But fate had another happening planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to be continued -
> 
> The next chapter is maybe the end.
> 
> I'm happy to announce a special Christmas chapter for this story! :) I'm not sure when Amy will finish beta'ing the story, but hopefully it will be done before Christmas.
> 
> Happy Christmas to everyone or at least have some nice Holidays! Go, watch DoS! It's awesome!
> 
> Oh, I would be grateful if someone from Ireland would contact me. Since I'm staying in Dublin over New Year I'm not sure if the museums and shops will open. :) Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> As usual thanks to Amy, my beta. She gives me courage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas special: A Servant must love his Master (separat story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096727) by [kao_nyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kao_nyh/pseuds/kao_nyh)




End file.
